Shadows of Confusion
by RedLion2
Summary: As the students begin a new year at Bayville, a new threat appears, a threat that could destroy the XMen. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Marvel owns all the X-Men and their Evolution.  
  
This is my first attempt at X-Men Evolution fan fiction.  
  
My story is a little bit of an A/U; I've altered some things to make it more my own, like the ages (Kitty, Kurt, and Evan are all the same age and in the same grade - sophomores, in this case), and they have a lot of classes together. I've also determined what their hobbies will be (keeping most of them the same), and what music they like. Plus, Kitty might actually indulge in the occasional burger (remember, this is MY version of the series). I'd like reviews, but if you're not inclined, that's okay. I want to tell this story anyway.  
  
Couples will differ at points, but since I'm not a big Jean fan, Scott will probably dally with Rogue a lot. Kurt and Kitty will find they are drawn to each other, but they may have some tough times ahead.  
  
Without further ado, I give you "Shadows of Confusion."  
  
Chapter One: And So It Begins  
  
Kitty Pryde shut her locker door and leaned her forehead against it, making sure to check her power. It wouldn't do for someone, someone normal, to see her with her head sticking through the door. Oh, if only this day were over! She'd been up late the night before, studying for two tests and unable to retain information on either subject. She knew she was getting a headache; too soon she would be able to call it "killer."  
  
"Hey Katzchen, vhat's up?" Kurt asked, coming around to stand next to her. He frowned when she didn't respond. "Kitty?"  
  
"A major headache, Kurt. Like, way major," Kitty said, turning her head to look at him. He gave her a sympathetic smile, shaking his head. She looked very tired, and he reached out to squeeze her slim shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, Kitty. Anyzing I can do?" Kitty smiled then. Kurt was her very best friend in the whole world, and she knew she had only to ask to receive his help.  
  
"Aspirin, maybe?" she suggested, wincing as a sharp pain shot across her temple, causing her to close her blue eyes.  
  
"Ja, I can do zat." He was gone, running towards his own locker, and Kitty started making her way toward him, smiling again as he met her halfway, handing her a bottle. "Here, liebchen. Zhese will help," Kurt told her.  
  
"Thanks, Kurt. You're the best," Kitty said, giving him a quick hug. He grinned, and she was struck by how cute he was, how his smile seemed to light up the entire hallway. Sucking in a quick breath, she gestured down the hall. "We'd better go, huh?"  
  
"Ja. Come on." Kitty followed Kurt down the hall, hoping her headache would subside soon. They parted at their classrooms, and Kurt watched her walk away, noticing that her shoulders drooped and her lively step had diminished to a slow walk. Something was wrong with his Katzchen, and he would find out what.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So what are we gonna do tonight?" Evan Daniels asked, turning from the lunch line to head to the table where the X-Men always sat. Jean Grey and Rogue were already seated; Evan was walking with Scott Summers and Kurt.  
  
The tall senior shrugged, the lights from the cafeteria glinting off his ruby shades. "I think I'm going to the movies."  
  
"Vith who?" Kurt asked, eying the very pretty redhead and his sister. Jean waved to them, while Rogue gave a nod.  
  
"I haven't decided." Scott moved ahead to avoid being asked anything else; he sat next to Jean, but his attention was already on Rogue. Kurt and Evan exchanged a quick shrug before joining the other 3.  
  
"Where's Kitty?" Jean asked, noticing how Scott was paying Rogue the favor of his attention. Well, it wasn't like she was interested in him, anyway. There were plenty of men to hold the vivacious redhead's own attention.  
  
Evan shrugged. "Don't know, man. She was in social studies," he said, taking a drink from his milk carton. "She was spacey, too."  
  
"Spacey? Kitty?" Rogue asked, turning away from her conversation with Scott.  
  
Evan nodded. "Yeah, the teacher asked her a question and she acted like she was in outer space. It was weird." Kurt frowned as he listened. This didn't sound like Kitty at all. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
"Hey, there she is," Rogue said, waving at her roommate. Kitty nodded to them and was about to make her way over to the table when Lance Alvers stopped her, a grin on his face.  
  
"Bet ya 5 bucks he's asking her to the dance next Friday," Evan said, watching as Lance reached out to put a hand on Kitty's shoulder. The pretty, petite brunette shrugged and glanced at her friends, a frown on her face.  
  
"Bet ya 5 bucks she turns him down," Rogue said, scowling. Lance Alvers and his Brotherhood friends were all trouble. Kitty shrugged his hand off and walked away, heading toward her friends.  
  
"Hey Kitty," Scott greeted her, noticing how tired she looked. "You okay?" He considered himself to be a big brother to all of the X-Men, and didn't like to see any of them down or sick. Kitty dropped onto the bench-style seat next to Kurt and groaned.  
  
"I will be when today is over," she said, laying her head on Kurt's strong shoulder. He tipped his head so it was resting against her's.  
  
"Is your headache gone, Katzchen?" he asked and she sighed, straightening up.  
  
"It was until Lance talked to me. He wants me to go out tonight, and I don't like, have a good excuse to say no." Kitty reached into her lunch bag and pulled out a Mountain Dew, shocking her friends.  
  
"You're actually gonna drink that?" Evan asked, his brown eyes wide. Kitty shot him a glare, but tempered it with a quick smile.  
  
"What can I say? I need some caffeine," she told him. "Anyway, what should I tell Lance? Like, I really don't want to go with him." As she said this, she looked behind her to make sure he wasn't standing there. Lance always seemed to be around when she didn't want him to be.  
  
"Tell him you're ahlready goin' out," Rogue said, eating a chip from Scott's open bag.  
  
"But I'm like, not. I don't want to lie," Kitty said, feeling her headache kicking at the edge of her consciousness. She was dreading her 3 afternoon classes, even though Kurt was in them.  
  
"Yes you are. Vith me." Kurt smiled when she turned to look at him. "Vhat do you say, liebchen?"  
  
"I say I'd love to, Kurt. Thank you," Kitty said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She enjoyed the feel of his fur; it made her feel safe and warm, though it hadn't always. She was ashamed to think of when Kurt's true appearance had frightened her.  
  
"So Kitty, you going with me tonight?" Lance came up behind Scott and glared at Kurt, who returned the look with a fierce glow in his eyes.  
  
"No. I'm going out with Kurt," she said, wrapping an arm around Kurt's. Lance's brown eyes snapped, and Kitty didn't like the hot anger she saw in them.  
  
"Tomorrow, then." Lance was not going to let his enemy have Kitty all to himself, all weekend. Afterall, she had dated Lance not that long ago; certainly he still had somewhat of a hold on her.  
  
"We're going to the mall tomorrow, right, Kitty?" Jean asked, her lively green eyes trained on the younger girl's face.  
  
"Right. And then, like...." Kitty trailed off, realizing she didn't have any plans for the weekend.  
  
"We're goin' out dancin,'" Rogue added, jumping in. She had to help bail her friend out.  
  
"And she'll be busy Sunday, too," Scott said, not bothering to turn and look at Lance. He had no use for the rock-tumbler. Lance clenched his fists and fixed his menacing glare on the current object of his affection, their table trembling a little.  
  
"We will see each other this weekend, Kitty." His voice was hard, and despite being with her friends and teammates, Kitty shuddered. Lance was intimidating all the time, but right now his being was flush with a frightening rage, and she pressed closer to Kurt, who let out a small growl that was only audible to her.  
  
"Don't count on it, Avalanche," he said, his own voice tinged with subtle steel. Lance looked ready to argue, but sensed that this was a losing battle. He'd have to get her alone later. Kurt watched him walk away and squeezed Kitty's hand.  
  
"Thanks, you guys. He like, won't leave me alone lately," she said, frowning.  
  
"That's what friends are for," Jean said, then waved to Duncan. "Gotta go. I'll see you guys later." The pretty redhead left the table, making her way over to where the blonde football captain was sitting with his buddies.  
  
"Hey yo, why won'tcha go out with Lance?" Todd Tolanski asked, coming up to Kitty and staring at her. She sighed.  
  
"Go away, Todd," she said and took a long drink of her pop. Kurt looked over her head at the smaller mutant, a scowl firmly entrenched on his cute face.  
  
"Come on yo, he really likes you," Todd insisted, leaning down on the table. He could see why Lance was so caught up on her; Kitty was very pretty, and smart, and classy.  
  
"I already like, have plans," Kitty told him.  
  
"Go avay," Kurt added, taking a couple of Scott's chips. The tall X-Man didn't appear to notice.  
  
"Not 'til you say you'll go out with him, yo," Todd said, the whiny insistence in his voice growing.  
  
"You heard her. She has plans," Evan spoke up, feeling the bones pushing at his skin. He'd love to thrash Toad right here.  
  
"Lance really likes you," Todd said, ignoring the other X-Men. He didn't want to listen to Avalanche gripe and complain all weekend.  
  
Kitty felt her control over her emotions starting to dissipate. The headache was back in full agony, and the two tests loomed over her mind, and she was still so very tired from her last Danger Room session, and now Lance wanted her back, and then there were her new feelings about Kurt....Kitty felt tears splashing down from her rich blue eyes and before anyone could stop her she took off running, not caring where she was going, only knowing there was too much pressure here at school.  
  
"Wow, yo." Todd stared after her, then vacated the area, knowing the X-Men would blame him for her breakdown.  
  
"I'll go," Kurt said, and grabbing another handful of Scott's chips, left on the run.  
  
"Stupid Toad," Rogue said, shaking her head. Kitty wasn't given to crying very often, and the Southern girl knew something was really wrong. She sneaked the last of the chips, sliding some to Evan.  
  
"We better get to class," he said and stood up, helping Rogue clean up their missing friends' area of the table. "Come on, Cyke."  
  
Scott frowned and got up, thinking about Kitty. "I hope she tells Kurt what's wrong." As he gathered his empty lunch bag, he glanced around, a searching look on his handsome face.  
  
"What?" Rogue asked, sharing a quick smile with Evan.  
  
"Where'd all my chips go?!"  
  
Notes: Well, there it is. If anyone seems a little OOC, sorry. Yes, I'm making Lance out to be the bad guy, but someone has to be. There will be someone new who might make Lance look not too bad, though, someone from Kitty's past. I'd appreciate reviews, but like I said earlier, I'm enjoying this myself, so I'll keep adding anyway. The next chapter might take a little time, so please be patient. Thanks!  
  
Until Jean goes to school with her hair in curlers, make MINE MARVEL! RedLion 


	2. Keeping It Together

First off, I do not own anyone on the X-Men team (darn it!). I do claim ownership to anyone who looks suspicious, or who you don't know. Okay, enough disclaimers.  
  
Thank you so much to all my reviewers! You guys are the best! I think someone asked about Kitty's headache: yes, you might want to watch that. It may cause her some problems. And to the Lance fans...sorry, he's just not it. Kurt is. Keep the reviews coming, but I won't cry if you don't. Marvel Rules!!  
  
Chapter 2: Keeping It Together  
  
Kurt followed Kitty to the library, where he waited until she had settled down onto one of the couches, tucking her legs underneath her. He approached her quietly, with none of his joking manner. He had the feeling that's not what she needed right now.  
  
Kitty looked up at him as he sat next to her, questions in his eyes. "Sorry I like, freaked out," she said, her voice soft, tears pooling in her deep blue eyes.  
  
"Ze Brotherhood are real jerks," Kurt said, reaching out to wipe away a few stray tears. "Ah, my Katzchen, please don't cry. Zey aren't vorth it." Kitty attempted to smile and instead found herself crying. Kurt gathered her into his arms, holding her close. Kitty took deep breaths, getting her emotions back under wraps, all the while enjoying being held. She pulled away a little to wipe at her tears, and looked at Kurt.  
  
"Thanks, Kurt, for coming after me. I know I've been like, you know, kind of weird all day." Kitty sighed, and looked down at her hands. "I don't know what's wrong with me."  
  
"You have two test today, and our last Danger Room mission vas hard," Kurt said, pushing her hair back behind her ear. "Vhat you need is some fun vith the Fuzzy One." He gave her an encouraging smile, then glanced at the clock on the wall. "Come on. Ve'll be late!" Kitty smiled as he stood up, keeping her in his arms for a moment before setting her on her feet. They left the library on the run, ignoring the librarian as she scowled at them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kitty turned in her chemistry test and sat down, glancing at Kurt, who was still laboring over his. She smiled as she thought of how he had chased her down and held her while she cried. Kurt was always there for her. It was easy to talk to him, and his good nature helped keep things light at the Institution. She wasn't sure what she would do without him.  
  
The door opened and Principal Kelly stepped in, a frown on his face. Kitty suppressed a shudder. There was just something about him, something that made her uneasy. He glanced at her and she looked down, unable to meet his eyes. Kurt finished his test and turned it in, flashing Kitty a thumbs-up as he sat down next to her. She smiled, glad that they had the last 3 classes of the day together.  
  
When the bell sounded, signaling the end of the school day, they hurried out the door, Kitty glad to be away from Principal Kelly. "That test was like, a lot harder than I thought it'd be," she said as they headed toward their lockers.  
  
"Ja, ze English test was easier," Kurt agreed, noticing that his best friend still seemed edgy. "Vhat do you vant to do tonight, Kitty?" he asked, hoping to turn her mind from whatever troubled her. Kitty frowned, thinking about it. Had Rogue been serious about going dancing tomorrow night? If so, she didn't want to do that tonight.  
  
"There's a new horror movie starting tonight, if you can stand me like, hiding my face on your shoulder," she told him, smiling. It had become a favorite ritual of theirs: watching a scary movie, Kurt eating all the popcorn and candy, and Kitty hiding on his shoulder through almost the entire movie. Kurt grinned back.  
  
"Okay, Katzchen. Ve'll do zat. Vhat is the movie about?" As they moved down the hall to gather their things to head home, Lance glowered behind them. He couldn't stand the thought of Kitty being with that blue-furred freak. Sure, Lance had been the one to break up with her; he couldn't help it if he'd had the hots for Tabitha (and still did, truth be told), but now he wanted Kitty back. And he'd have her, too. All of her. His deep brown eyes glittered at the thought.  
  
"Hey yo, I tried talkin' to her for ya," Todd said, seeing his housemate staring after Kitty. Lance shook his head.  
  
"Don't bother. She'll come around." Lance walked away, and Todd thought he felt the floor tremble beneath him just a little.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Shotgun!" Evan yelled as the 5 X-Men approached Scott's sporty roadster. Jean was heading to the mall with some friends, and then spending the night at one of their houses. Evan raced toward the vehicle, preparing to vault into the coveted copilot seat when a *BAMF* was heard, brimstone smelled, and Kurt grinned up at him. "No way! No way, Kurt! You got shotgun yesterday!" Evan complained, looking at Scott, who shrugged. He didn't want any of it.  
  
"He got there first, Evan," Scott said, smiling. Kitty shook her head and stepped up next to Evan, putting a tiny hand on his sleek, muscled arm.  
  
"That's okay, Evan. Rogue and I would love to have you ride in back with us," the petite brunette said, batting her baby blues. Rogue moved to his other side.  
  
"Yeah, Ev. We can talk about goin' dancin' tamarrah night," she said, her voice low and sultry. Evan, playing along, put his arms around the two girls and pulled them close.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Come on," he said and prepared to direct the two young women to the back when another *BAMF* was heard and Kurt appeared in the back seat, a slight scowl on his face.  
  
"Sorry, Evan. I'll ride in back vith ze girls," the teleporter said, flashing his grin at Kitty, who couldn't help but grin back.  
  
"You sure, man?" Evan glanced at the now-empty seat, very much wanting to sit there, but not wanting to appear too eager, lest Kurt catch on.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Okay." Evan hopped in and Rogue and Kitty giggled, now having pulled a joke on Kurt for once instead of the other way around.  
  
"Vhat is so funny?" Kurt asked, then groaned when realizing he'd been had. "Just vait. I'll get you back," he told Evan, poking him in the shoulder. Scott rolled his eyes and got in, starting the car. He couldn't resist a grin when the flashy Cobra-lookalike came to life with a muted rumbling. He loved that sound.  
  
"You children all buckled in?"  
  
"Like yeah, Dad."  
  
"Vhat? Zis zing has seat belts?!"  
  
"Just drive, man."  
  
"Ah hate these things!"  
  
Scott grinned and drove out of the parking lot, reaching down to turn up the radio.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kitty phased into the large room she shared with Rogue and went directly to her bed, flopping down on it. Her headache was gone again, thanks to more aspirin, and her tests were over, but there were still her feelings about Kurt and Lance. She rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling.  
  
She had thought she loved Lance, and he her. Kitty groaned at how naïve she'd been. Lance only wanted what was fresh and new, or a girl he could get something out of. When they'd broken up, he'd made it very clear that Kitty was not old enough or worldly enough for him. She'd been crushed, and Kurt had gotten her through it as only he could.  
  
Kurt. A smile came to her lips and she gave a small sigh. She simply adored him. But did she feel anything more than friendship for him? A blush on her cheeks and a quickening of her heart beats told her the truth, and Kitty laughed out loud. She was like, in love with her best friend! Before she could think any further along that line there was a *BAMF* and the object of her musings was sitting on her bed, grinning at her.  
  
"Vant some, Katzchen?" Kurt held out a Coke and she took it, smiling her thanks and hoping she wasn't blushing too much.  
  
"Did you check the time of the movie, Fuzzy?" she asked him, taking hold of his tail and tugging it gently. It wriggled in her grasp and she giggled.  
  
Kurt nodded. "Ja. It starts at 9. Are you sure you vant to see it? It's supposed to be pretty scary, Kitty," he warned, hoping that she would. He loved having her cuddled up next to him.  
  
"Of course! I'm like, a tough girl, you know?" Kitty flexed her biceps and then gave Kurt a mild push. "See?"  
  
"You don't vant to start zat," he said, dropping into his fighting crouch, one hand on his knee, a glint in his yellowed eyes. With his other hand he beckoned her forward, a wild grin on his cute face. Kitty shrugged and moved to turn away, catching Kurt's look of disappointment from the corner of her eye. Grinning, she turned toward him.  
  
With a yell borne from pent-up emotions, Kitty lunged at her best friend and hit him (actually rather gently) in the chest, making sure not to phase through him. Kurt fell backward and disappeared off the end of her bed. Kitty smiled and leaned over to look at him, only to hear *BAMF* and find herself pinned down by her furry blue friend.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, Katzchen. Nice try," Kurt told her, grinning. "I zink you need to be tickled!" He proceeded to run his fingers up her sides until she was writhing, her breath coming in gasps. Just as she was either about to die or ask for mercy, the door was flung open and Logan appeared, claws extended and gleaming.  
  
"Logan!" she said, trying to catch her breath. He glared at her.  
  
"What's goin' on here?" he growled, coming closer. "I heard you scream, half-pint."  
  
"Kurt and I were like, just goofing off. Sorry," she said, rolling out from beneath Kurt. Logan growled again and then retracted his claws.  
  
"Keep it down, will ya? I heard ya out in the garage!" Logan turned to go, then threw out over his brawny shoulder, "Have fun at the movies but behave!" He shut the door with a solid click. The two teens looked at each other. How did Logan know they were going out tonight? Well, it did seem like the man knew everything that happened around the Institute.  
  
Kurt sighed and looked at Kitty. Her hair was mussed and her shirt askance, and she'd never looked cuter to him. "Vell, you got out of zat," he told her, reaching out to smooth her hair back into place. Kitty caught his hand and lifted it to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to it. Kurt's eyes widened, and he stared at her, his heart dancing against his chest.  
  
"Thanks, Kurt. I needed to have some fun," she said, her voice almost a whisper. She locked eyes with him and found herself getting lost in his luminous orbs, drawn to his inherent gentleness and strength.  
  
"You're velcome, liebchen," he breathed, leaning toward her, daring to hope what he saw in her blue eyes was true.  
  
For the second time the door burst open and Rogue came in, hardly offering them a glance. She went immediately to her closet. Kurt sighed in frustration, for the moment was now gone. Kitty gave his cheek a lingering kiss and turned to her roommate, who was mumbling to herself.  
  
"Like, what's up, Rogue?" she asked, leaning back against Kurt, her head in the crook of his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, his tail snaking forward to nestle around her right leg.  
  
"Scott just asked me out!" Rogue said, grabbing clothes and discarding them the moment they touched her hands.  
  
"Really?! Wow, that's like, great, you know," Kitty said, a grin on her pretty face.  
  
"Yeah, but what am ah goin' ta wear?!" Rogue sounded near panic, and Kitty turned slightly to Kurt, catching his eye. He nodded and let go of her so she could help his sister get ready.  
  
"I'll see you two soon," Kurt said and gave Kitty a kiss on the cheek before teleporting from the room.  
  
Kitty smiled in that hazy way one has when in love and went to stand beside her goth roommate. "Like, lets get this started!"  
  
Notes:  
Just wanted to mention that I'm not a very good accent writer, so Kurt's German won't be as pronounced in my story as it is in some others. Anyway, the next chapter is down now too, and I will try to update that soon. For the Scott and Rogue fans there is a nice scene, and Evan, Bobby, and Ray get into some mischief. Thanks for all the lovely support!  
  
Until Lance gets a better phrase than "I'll rock you," make mine MARVEL!! ~RedLion 


	3. Just Hanging Out

I do not own anything. Marvel, oh Great and Mighty Master of Comic Bookdom, owns all. I may lay claim to anyone new you might meet, though.  
  
C. Street - Thank you for the compliment on Kurt's heart "dancing against his chest." I liked it myself. As for "Make Mine Marvel," I take that from the X-Men comic books. It's what fans say when they end their letters to the editors. I guess it basically means that until Marvel does something horrifically drastic to the X-Men (or any of their other comic characters), the reader will always be a Marvel fan.  
  
Sailor X - Thanks for the review, and I can't wait for your new Kurtty fic!  
  
And for everyone else who reviewed: You guys are all great! I like Lance being a true bad guy, so I'm going to stick with that. As for other bad people...there is one X-Man who I think might be a problem for Kitty. You'll have to let me know what you think when we get to that part. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 3: Just Hanging Out  
  
An hour later, Rogue stood in front of the floor-length mirror on the back of their door and gave a nod. "You think this is okay?" she asked, glancing at Kitty.  
  
"Like, yeah! Scott'll flip!" Kitty said, her enthusiasm making her roommate smile. Rogue had kept her Goth look (she'd insisted) with black leggings, a black mini, and a black tank top covered by a gauzy dark red shirt. "Trust me, Scott'll like the red."  
  
"Hmm, maybe yah're right, Kitty." Rogue thought of the handsome senior and blushed, pushing her hair back. Kitty smiled as she studied the older girl. They hadn't always gotten along so well, but they'd both made an effort, and now the two were almost inseparable. Only Kurt was closer to Kitty, and Evan had become a constant companion to Rogue.  
  
"Why you smilin' so silly, Kitty?" Rogue asked, eying the sophomore.  
  
"Just thinking about you and me. I mean, remember how we used to like, not like each other? I mean, that sounds so weird now, you know?" Kitty said, coming over and putting an arm around Rogue's shoulders. "And just look at us now!" Rogue smiled; Kitty's enthusiasm was quite catching. "What time is your date?"  
  
"He's taking me out to dinnah at 7. Our movie is at 9."  
  
"Are you guys like, seeing that new horror movie?"  
  
"Yeah. Scott said it's supposed ta be good."  
  
"That's what Kurt and I are seeing too." Rogue swung to face Kitty, her green eyes narrowed. Kitty waved her hands and backed up. "We'll like, sit away from you two. I promise, okay?"  
  
"Okay." There was a knock at their door, and Kitty stepped to it, phasing her head through the wall.  
  
"Gees Kitty! Do you have to do that?!" Evan yelped, jumping back and putting his hand over his heart. She phased all the way through, tilting her head to look at him.  
  
"It's no more scary than like, you know, Kurt bamfing all over the place!" she said. "Where is he, anyway?"  
  
"Um, I think on the phone with Ama...I mean, someone from school." Evan swore to himself at the slip-up. Kitty's blue eyes widened and then lowered. "Hey man, don't sweat it, Kitty. Kurt's totally over her. He really likes you."  
  
"I know, Ev. Rogue's dressed if that's who you wanted to see." Kitty turned away, suddenly not so excited about her date with the Fuzzy One. She phased through the floor. Her headache was coming back strong now. It was time for some more aspirin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurt hung up the phone and stretched out on his bed. Talking to Amanda was okay; they hadn't parted on the best of terms, but she felt she needed to at least keep up some type of communications with him. Kitty was so much easier to talk to. He smiled, his fangs glistening. She was everything he'd ever wanted, and it seemed that he was everything that she wanted, to. He wished they'd been able to kiss. Evan burst through the door and flounced onto his bed. Kurt raised an eyebrow and waited.  
  
"Hey man, I totally just told Kitty you were on the phone with Amanda!"  
  
"Vhat? Vhy?!" Kurt was up in a second, eyes all at once narrowed.  
  
"I slipped up, man! You better go talk to her," Evan said, sitting up and eying his fuzzy roommate. Kurt sighed, then smiled.  
  
"It's alright, Evan. Katzchen knows ve aren't dating anymore." There was a *BAMF* and Kurt was gone. Evan sighed and stretched back out on his bed. Rogue was too wound up about her date with Scott to do much of anything fun, and Jean wasn't home to pester. Evan grinned to himself. With no Jean, and Scott going out, he and Bobby and Ray could "rule the school," so to speak. Evan could already see it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A half-hour later, Kurt paused his bamfing long enough to ask Scott if he had seen Kitty. When the older boy said no, the Fuzzy One became a little frantic. "Why are you so worried, Kurt? I'm sure she's around her somewhere," Scott said, taking a handful of chips.  
  
"Ja, I know, but I need to talk to her now," the German boy said, frustration evident in his tone. Scott frowned and got up from the kitchen stool he'd been commanding since he'd gotten home.  
  
"Well, did you check outside too? Maybe she went for a swim," Scott suggested, closing up the chip bag and putting it away.  
  
Kurt's golden eyes flashed and in a stench of brimstone he was gone. Kitty knew better than to swim alone; it was one of Professor Xavier's main rules. A quick scan showed the teleporter that his best friend was neither in the pool or around it, and he headed for the Danger Room, the one place he hadn't checked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kitty sat on the floor in the middle of the Danger Room, thinking about her relationship with Kurt. Were they destined to only ever be friends? They had almost kissed, only about two hours ago, but if he was talking to Amanda, did that mean he still had feelings for her? And if so, would he act on them? She looked at the aspirin bottle in her hand. She'd just taken 4 of the white pills because two hadn't been cutting it, and the pain didn't seem to be going away....  
  
*BAMF* Kurt looked around the control room, and then glanced down into the center of the large room where the X-Men confronted dangers of every type. Aha. He disappeared again, and reappeared 3 feet from his quarry. Kitty looked at him, and he saw the bottle of pills in her hand. No, she couldn't be trying to....but he'd better take them away from her just in case. Afterall, she'd been pretty down lately.  
  
"Katzchen, I've been looking all over for you," Kurt said, his eyes latched on her pale face, as he moved forward. He reached out to take the bottle from her but she jerked back, surprise in her deep blue eyes. "Katzchen...."  
  
"Kurt, like why are you acting so weird?" Kitty asked, staring at him.  
  
"Vhat? I'm not acting veird, liebchen. Vhy are you down here?" he asked, dropping down to sit next to her. He'd get those pills yet. Kitty sighed. Should she just ask him about Amanda?  
  
"Um, Evan told me you were like, on the phone," she said, not able to voice the one name that could take Kurt away from her. Kurt gave her a gentle smile.  
  
"Ja, I vas talking to Amanda." He saw Kitty shudder at the name, and added, "Kitty, you know ve aren't seeing each other. I like you." Her heart jumped, and she turned her head to really look at him. He reached out and touched her cheek; Kitty leaned into his hand, loving the feel of his soft fur. "Vhat are you zinking?"  
  
Kitty let out a sound that for all intents and purposes sounded like a purr. "That I could really get used to this, Fuzzy," she told him and smiled when his tail coiled itself around her wasp waist. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"Ze same zing, mein libeling," he told her, causing a royal red flush on her cheeks. It was a pet name he'd never used for her before. "Kitty, vhat are you doing vith zis bottle?" He tapped her hand, looking at her.  
  
"What? Oh, my headache came back." She tipped her head to the side and looked at him, then her blue eyes widened. "Kurt! You didn't like, think I was taking the whole bottle! Why would I do that?"  
  
Kurt shifted, uncomfortable with her accusatory tone. "Vell, you've been kind of depressed lately..." She turned away and tried to get up, but his tail tightened, holding her in place. "Katzchen, I'm sorry. I just care about you, and I vas vorried."  
  
Kitty felt tears well up in her eyes and shut them, trying to staunch the river that was coming. No one had ever cared this much for her, except maybe her parents, and it was a subtle shock. She looked into Kurt's yellowed eyes and saw in them a depth of warm feelings that she knew she shared. They both swallowed hard. Kurt saw a few tears streak down her beautiful face, and put his arms around her. "Zere, zere, liebchen. No more crying, ja?" he asked, whispering in her ear. His warm breath tickled, and she giggled. "Zere, zat is better. Come on." He pulled her to her feet and took hold of her around the waist. "Hold on." In a flash they were gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Scott waited at the bottom of the stairs, a lazy smile on his handsome face. He was very pleased that Rogue had accepted his invitation to go out; she had been happy about it too, it seemed. He had grown quite fond of the rebellious Southern Goth, and had been waiting for a chance to ask her out. Jean would probably be upset, but she was dating "Duncan Dorkin," as Scott, Kurt, and Evan were wont to call him, and so she had no right to be mad, or jealous. There was a light step on the staircase, and the senior looked up.  
  
Rogue had never been this nervous. Never. Not even when she'd first joined the X-Men. She smoothed the tight black skirt and glanced down the winding staircase. There he was, all 6'2" of him, in Silvertab jeans and a dark blue pullover, and man he looked hot, hot like a sultry Mississippi night, and all at once she couldn't move.  
  
"Go on," Kitty hissed from behind her, pushing her a little. "Don't like, keep him waiting! Get down there!"  
  
"Don't push me!" Rogue hissed right back, turning enough to glare at her younger roommate. "Ah'm goin.'" She began to descend the stairs, keeping her pretty green eyes on Scott, who had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"You look terrific, Rogue. I like the red," he told her when she reached him, putting out his hand for her to take. She blushed and let him guide her to the front door.  
  
"Thank you, Scott. You look great too." He opened the door and there was his little car, with Logan at the wheel.  
  
"Thank you, Rogue." They made their way to the roadster and Logan climbed out, eying the two teens. Scott held Rogue's door and helped her in, then turned to Logan. "Thanks for bringing my car around."  
  
"You need better music," Logan told him and Scott grinned. The burly man just couldn't accept thanks. "Have fun and behave," Wolverine added as Scott started the car.  
  
"Don't we ahlways?" Rogue drawled before they drove away, and Logan shook his dark head. These kids would be his death.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lance grabbed his jacket and glared at the other 3 members of the Brotherhood. "You guys comin' or not?" It was a rhetorical question; of course they were coming. A chance to beat on an X-Man? They wouldn't, couldn't, pass it up.  
  
"Howdoyouknowwhatmoviethey'reseeing?" Pietro, ever the speed-talker, asked, running his hands through his winged, white-blonde hair. He had his trademark sneer/grin on his thin face.  
  
"I heard 'em talkin' in the hall after school. Lets go." Lance was in no mood to pander to the hyper-active blonde, or anyone else, for that matter. Mystique had been gone for 5 days, and even if she had been here, he wouldn't have let her stop him. He'd have his revenge tonight.  
  
"So yo, are you gonna bring Pretty Kitty back here?" Todd asked as the 4 misfits climbed into Lance's Jeep. Pietro shoved him aside for the front passenger seat, and Fred climbed into the back, squatting the vehicle down low on its wide tires.  
  
"Yeah. And hands off, Pietro."  
  
"What?LikeIlikeher.Whatever," Pietro said, rolling his eyes as they drove off. Okay, so sure he was attracted to her. What guy wouldn't be?!  
  
"Come on yo, move over!" Todd yelled at Fred, who glared at him, but grudgingly shifted a little. Todd rolled his eyes and said, leaning over Lance's shoulder, "You know that blue freak will come after her."  
  
Lance smiled in the rearview at the diminutive mutant, and nodded. "I know." Todd shivered. Lance's smile was predatory, for that's exactly what he was: a predator, intent on getting his kitten back. And no one, especially that demon she called her best friend, would stop him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurt finished putting the pizza together and turned to Kitty, who rolled her eyes. "What? Like I can't do that."  
  
"Oh no, liebchen. I know you can do zis - you just can't cook it!" He bamfed away to avoid being pushed and reappeared on the island, grinning at her.  
  
"Ooh, you are so gonna get it!" Kitty cried and made a grab for him, but he teleported away again, leaving his friend with empty hands. "Kurt!"  
  
"Yes, mein Katzchen? Can't catch me?" Kurt asked, winking at her. Kitty blew out a hard breath of frustration, then took a new tactic. She turned away and went to the stove, proceeding to put the pizza in the oven.  
  
"Is it 350 or 500? I can't ever like, remember, you know?" she said to no one in particular as she fiddled with the knobs. She heard a cry of dismay from behind her and two furry hands reached around her. "Kurt, like leave it alone. I know what I'm doing," she said, giving each hand a quick, light slap.  
  
"No vay, Kitty! You'll burn it!" Kurt said and attempted to shove her gently, but firmly, away from the stove. Kitty turned intangible, and he fell right through her. She laughed, then conceded and gave him a hand up. Kurt gave her a narrowed-eye look and fixed the knobs. "Zere, Katzchen. All set." Before Kitty could respond, they heard the pounding of sneaker-shod feet and Evan, Bobby, and Ray burst into the room.  
  
"Like, look out!" Kitty snapped, narrowly avoiding a collision with Ray, who snapped her a mock salute.  
  
"Like, look out yourself, kitten!" he yelled, charging hard after his two friends. Evan leapt onto the island and Bobby, right behind him, iced the floor, causing Ray to slip and curse. Kitty laughed, then screamed as Evan leapt over her on the way back out of the kitchen. Bobby wasn't far behind, and Ray, rubbing his shoulder, gave up the chase.  
  
"Vhat vas all zat about?" Kurt asked the blonde, eyebrows raised. Kitty got into the fridge and pulled out the Mountain Dew. Ororo was gone for the weekend, and the students took advantage to have actual junk food in the mansion. She gave Ray a deep frown.  
  
"Bobby and I were playing PS2, and Evan thought it'd be funny to unhook the system," Ray said, eying Kitty. The little kitten could turn into a real hellcat when she was mad. "What's cooking?"  
  
"Nothing for like, you," Kitty said, pouring some of the green pop into a glass. Ray scowled at her. "It looks like Bobby didn't want you chasing them, you know?" She pointed at the melting ice.  
  
"He probably got carried away. You know how he is," Ray retorted and made a grab for Kitty's glass, which she moved just out of his reach. "Pour me a glass, kitten."  
  
"Like, forget it! Get it yourself!" she said, turning away. Kurt, watching the rapidly-heating exchange, saw Ray's hands begin to spark and glow, and bamfed in between the two.  
  
"Zere is enough pizza for all of us, and pop, too," he said, looking Ray in the eye. The sophomore known as Berserker backed off; he knew that look in Kurt's eyes, and knew what it meant: leave mein Katzchen alone.  
  
"Yeah, whatver." Ray shot one last glare at Kitty and stomped out. Kitty took a deep breath; she'd heard Ray charging up his power and knew if Kurt hadn't been there to step in she would have found herself in trouble.  
  
"Thanks Kurt. He just gets to me, you know?" she said, putting the Dew back in the fridge. "Want some Coke?"  
  
"Ja, sure. Vhat vould you do vithout me, Kitty?" Kurt joked, watching her.  
  
She turned to him, blue eyes quite serious. "I don't know, Fuzzy. I really don't." Before Kurt could respond to the heartfelt statement, Logan walked in and promptly slipped and fell on the remains of Bobby's ice. He let out a string of expletives that torched the two teens' ears, then growled and got up, piercing Kurt and Kitty with a solid glare.  
  
Kurt held up his hands in defense. "Herr Logan, it vasn't us! It vas Evan, Bobby, and Ray!"  
  
"Yeah, and what are you and half-pint doin?'" he growled out, and they could see him straining to check his short temper.  
  
Kitty eyed her best friend and said, "Just like, hanging out."  
  
Notes:  
  
Well, there you have another chapter. I do have the next one done, but it may be a few days before I get around to uploading it. Take your shot at who the bad X-Man is going to be...he's going to be working with Lance. Thanks for all the great reviews...Kurtty forever!!!  
  
Until Wanda willingly goes out with Toad on a real, live date...Make Mine Marvel! ~ RedLion 


	4. Some Movie Magic

X-Men: Evolution belongs to Marvel Comics. I wish I owned it, but alas....I don't.  
  
To my fans, thank you for all the support and reviews. I greatly appreciate them. The updates are going to come slowly, because I don't go online much in the summer (get outside....enjoy the warmth!!!) because I'm not really home a lot. Here in MI we appreciate the good weather when we get it! But keep the faith....I LOVE this story, and will finish it.  
  
ParkerFloyd - you rock. Kurtty forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Without further ado - here it is:  
  
Chapter 4: Some Movie Magic  
  
Kitty finished getting dressed and perused her reflected image. Not bad. She felt her stomach dancing a tango, and frowned. This wasn't like a real date; Kurt had asked her just so she didn't have to lie to Lance. Kitty sighed and flopped down on her bed. She was sure she no longer had feelings for him, but she was a little afraid. Lance Alvers seldom made threats that he couldn't make good on.  
  
The door opened and Amara came in, her dark hair pulled back away from her enchanting face by a beautiful silver barrette. It was no doubt a part of her extensive collection of royal jewelry that she had insisted on having sent to her. Kitty gave her an annoyed look. Amara ignore it and settled on Rogue's bed.  
  
"Like, what?"  
  
Amara smiled as if she were surveying her patrons. "Kurt asked you out, huh?"  
  
"You're surprised?" Kitty asked, frowning.  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, I didn't think you were his type." Her eyes were widened, accentuating the shock in her voice.  
  
Kitty bit back the anger. "What, like just because I'm not like Amanda? Kurt isn't just into girls like her, you know."  
  
Amara raised one perfect eyebrow. "You mean he's into ditzes? Wow."  
  
"Get out of my room." Kitty pointed at the door. Amara was jealous. Kitty had seen the flash of it when Amara had mentioned his name. The island princess walked to the door, making a show of tossing her luxuriant mane of dark hair back over her shoulders.  
  
"Have fun."  
  
"You know I will." Snot, Kitty thought as the other girl walked out. She grabbed her favorite stressed black leather jacket and phased out into the hall. Oh yes, she would definitely enjoy tonight.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Scott held the door open for Rogue as they left the Cajun restaurant. He was glad to know that she would actually eat on a date; Jean was so fussy and always on a diet. The Goth blushed as Scott took her hand.  
  
"Thanks for takin' me there," she said, smiling up at him.  
  
"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it," he said, grinning at her. He held the car door open for her, liking that she didn't insist on doing everything for herself. "So you're into horror movies?" he asked as they drove toward the theatre.  
  
Rogue nodded. "Definitely. Ah really like vampire movies. You know, the whole Goth thing." Scott grinned. "You?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Alex and I once watched the first Elm Street without our parents knowing. We were hooked after that." Scott rubbed his jaw. "Of course, he wouldn't sleep by himself for about a month after that." Rogue laughed. This was wonderful. She glanced off to the side of the theatre as they pulled in, and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Scott, look. There's Lance and his hoods. You think they'll cause trouble?"  
  
"Probably. We'll just steer clear for now. Come on." Rogue followed him in, unable to totally relax. She wasn't afraid of them, but they were such pains. Well, woe be to them if they tried to ruin her date!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Katzchen, vhat's bozering you?" Kurt asked, glancing at his friend. She'd been quiet since they'd left the Institute, and with Kitty, quiet wasn't normal.  
  
"Huh? Oh, like sorry, Kurt. I'm just thinking about all my homework that's due next week. You'd think for the second week of school they wouldn't like, lay it on, you know?" She sounded stressed, even though Kurt could tell she was trying to hide it.  
  
"Don't vorry, liebchen. You'll get it done," he assured her, then added, "No more stressing. Let the Fuzzy Dude help you have fun, ja?" His grin was so wide and bright that Kitty wondered where her sunglasses were.  
  
"Ja, oh Fuzzy One." She grinned and punched up the volume of the Diva CD she had in. Kurt groaned but conceded. It was his car, but he wanted this night to be perfect. And Kitty had a very pretty voice, so he certainly didn't mind listening to her. He glanced at her and wondered why she was stressed to much. Kitty's grades were perfect, and she had a very active social life at school. He knew he needed to have a talk with her, but not tonight. He finally had her all to himself, and he wasn't about to talk about school. There was all weekend to do that.  
  
He realized she was staring at him. "Kitty? Vhat?"  
  
"I just saw Lance go into the theatre." Her voice was small, and he saw worry in her clear blue eyes. Kurt parked and turned to her.  
  
"Do you vant to go home instead?" Kurt hoped against hope that she would say no.  
  
Kitty shook her head. "No, I want to see the movie. I just like, don't want him to cause problems, you know?"  
  
Kurt realized she was worried about Lance trying to hurt her, or him. He reached out and touched her cheek with a gentleness that was born of a truly gently spirit. "Don't vorry, Katzchen. I'm not afraid of zat hood." He struck a noble pose, though restricted by the seat of his Pontiac Sunfire convertible, it wasn't quite as noble as he would have liked.  
  
It didn't matter; it had the same affect on Kitty. She burst out laughing, her blues sparkling. "Come on, tough guy, we'll be like, late!" Kurt smiled and got out of the car, following his once-again lively date into the theatre.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lance saw her come in, two drinks in hand, the freak hot on her heels, a huge popcorn bucket clutched in his weird hands. He watched as they sat down, goofing off, Kitty laughing at something Kurt said.  
  
"Makesyousickhuh?" Pietro asked rapid-fire, then reached for some popcorn.  
  
"Get your own!" Fred snapped, but it was futile. Pietro was simply too quick to stop.  
  
"Shut up," Lance growled. The other two sneered at him, but Todd remained quiet. Of any of them, he knew what Lance was going through. He knew all about unrequited love. His own love for Wanda burned deep within; he knew the others thought him a weird little guy, but his emotions were fierce for the beautiful Scarlet Witch.  
  
"Shewon'tgobackwithyou," Pietro said, as if the matter were final, settled. Lance leaned over Todd to glare at him.  
  
"Don't make me mad," the gangly junior said, his eyes hateful. Pietro swallowed hard.  
  
"Hey, looky there. It's two more of the X-pukes," Fred told them, pointing at Scott and Rogue. Lance's brown eyes narrowed. This would be a little harder than he had thought, but not impossible. His confidence in his powers was strong, and he was almost sure he could count on the others.  
  
"Yo, they're watchin' us," Todd said to Lance, nodding at Kurt and Kitty. Lance stared straight ahead. Let Kitty wonder what was going through his head. He knew he wanted to know what was going through hers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kitty wrinkled her nose and turned to Kurt. "Why did I ever date him?"  
  
"You really vant me to answer zat?" Kurt asked, eating some popcorn. Kitty shook her head.  
  
"No, not really." She snuggled closer to Kurt as the previews started. She really didn't know anymore what she had seen in Lance. She supposed it had been his tough attitude, the typical bad-boy exterior that had initially won her to him, but then she had discovered that there was no softness underneath. He had never been gentle with her, and Kitty had been almost afraid of him by the end of their relationship, if it could be called that. She sighed. It had hurt when Lance had dumped her for Tabitha, but then she had been relieved.  
  
Kurt saw the intense look on Kitty's sweet face and reached out to wave a hand in front of her. She jumped and looked at him. "Jumping already? You're in trouble, liebchen," he told her, nodding at the screen. The movie was starting, and the house lights were lowering. Kitty swatted his arm.  
  
"Very funny, elf. Pay attention," she whispered, leaning against his soft, strong shoulder. Kurt always made her feel safe. He grinned at her, and thought about putting an arm around her, but decided against it. Not yet. Kitty jumped, squeezing her eyes shut, and leaned harder against him. He gave her a soft smile. He would be content for now to just be this close to her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rogue was intrigued with the movie. It was uniquely scary, psychotic, masterful. She was sure Kitty wouldn't sleep for a month. She briefly wondered how her roommate was doing with Kurt, and decided pretty well. They were good together; they both just needed to realize how good. Another main character succumbed to the killer, and Rogue was lost again in the movie.  
  
Scott was enjoying the movie, but was really enjoying watching his date. Rogue was so into it; her green eyes danced with the fevered shock of a true horror movie fanatic, and her cheeks were glowing from the almost non- stop blush. She would turn and smile at him, and it seemed to pause his heart. He wondered why he had never asked her out before. Well, he did have feelings for Jean, but they were not mirrored, and there was no sense pining for someone you couldn't have. And Rogue....wow, there was that smile again. Oh man, he was in trouble.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kitty jumped throughout the whole movie, and Kurt had at last slid his arm around her, holding her close. When the credits rolled, she didn't want to leave his side, and wanted his arm around her. Kurt, for his part, seemed to have no intention of letting her go.  
  
"Wow, that was like, the freakiest movie ever!" Kitty said, a shiver wracking her slim frame. Kurt, arm firm around her shoulders, nodded.  
  
"Ja. Vay scarier zan ze Ring." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lance and his hoods, and determined to not let them start anything.  
  
"Hey, there's Rogue and Scott," Kitty said, heart hammering at the closeness with Kurt. She was so definitely over Lance!  
  
"Lets catch up vith zem." The two picked up their pace as they left the theatre, and Kitty was about to call out to them when Lance appeared from her right, a nasty scowl on his face.  
  
"Well, well, if it's not the Freak and the Cat," he said, his dark brown eyes narrowing. Kitty pressed closer to Kurt, who frowned. He did not want a confrontation.  
  
"Leave us alone, Lance. Ve don't vant trouble," the German teen said, squeezing Kitty's shoulders. Lance stepped closer to them.  
  
"Then you shouldn't have asked her out," he ground out between clenched teeth. "I don't appreciate anyone putting moves on my girl."  
  
Kurt felt anger begin burning within him, and tried to stem it. This was not the place for a fight. People were glancing at them, and some looked concerned. But neither would he stand by and let himself be insulted. And Kitty....his warm yellow eyes widened.  
  
Kitty had stepped away from Kurt and was now directly in front of Lance, her jaw set, her blue eyes on fire with fury and indignance. She pointed at Lance. "I am not 'your girl,' Lance. I don't think I ever was. You are nothing but a sleazy mutant hood looking for cheap kicks. Don't you ever call Kurt a freak again. He's way more normal than you'll ever be."  
  
Lance wanted to slap her, and might have, if it weren't for the "touch her and you're dead" look Kurt was giving him. How could she say that to him? "You two a thing now?" Acid ice dripped from his tone.  
  
Kitty squared her shoulders. She tried to calm her temper, to rationalize through the question, but couldn't. "Yes. So shut up and get lost, creep." She turned her back to the rock tumbler and went straight into Kurt's arms. She was vaguely aware that Rogue and Scott had joined them.  
  
"Whatever. You won't get anything from her." Lance turned away and stalked to his Jeep, the rest of the Brotherhood following at a safe distance. They had a healthy respect for Lance's temper.  
  
Kitty heard the Jeep start up and drive out, and only then could she face Kurt. He would hate her. Sure, they liked each other, they were best friends, but dating? Kitty knew her heart belonged to him; it had long before it should have, but did he truly return her affections? Or had the almost-kiss just been a slip? The smile and tender look in those incredible yellow eyes gave her an inkling of his feelings.  
  
"Ve're dating, ja?" he asked, sweeping one soft hand through her loose hair. She nodded, eyes locked with his.  
  
"I'd like to," she whispered, pulse racing with such force she felt light- headed. Kurt's gaze became concerned. She was turning too pale.  
  
"It's okay, liebchen. Relax. I vant to date you too. I have for a long time," he said, hands on her wasp waist. Her eyes began sparkling and she launched back into his arms. Kurt hugged her tight, knowing he would never let her go. And somehow, he knew he'd never have to.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rogue and Scott had moved away, wanting the pair to have privacy. It was obvious what was going on, anyway. "Kitty really gave it to Lance," Scott said, smiling. "That was great."  
  
"Yeah. Ah'm proud of her," Rogue said. They were next to his car, but he made no attempt to leave. "Thanks for takin' me out tonight, Scott. I had a great tahme."  
  
"Yeah, me too, Rogue." Man he wanted to kiss her. Would one tiny one hurt? He moved closer to her, and she sensed what he wanted. Heaven only knew she wanted it too, but she would no risk hurting him.  
  
"Scott....we better not," she whispered, putting her hands on his forearms. He gave her a gentle smile.  
  
"You can control my power. Just relax," he said, pushing back her hair, careful to not touch her skin. Rogue tried to breathe, but found it too hard as Scott touched his lips to hers, for only a brief moment, but it was enough. She felt his power flow into her, and her green eyes took on a faint red glow. "Matches your shirt," Scott told her, and hugged the Goth tight to him for a moment before opening the car door for her.  
  
As they drove home, Rogue thought that maybe there really was something to the phrase "movie magic." It had certainly felt like it tonight. She gave a contented sigh and settled into the seat.  
  
Notes:  
  
Well, guys and dolls, there you have it. Chapter 5 is in the works, and you'll get some explanation for Kitty's headache. If Amara seems OOC, she probably is. I need some conflict for Kitty at the mansion; look for another X-Man to give her problems as well. I didn't expect Kitty and Kurt to hook up this soon, but they are very strong characters, and well....I couldn't control them! I am a Kurtty fan, you know. Anyway, review if you want, I really appreciate it!! Thanks for all the awesome support.  
  
Until Beast goes bald, make mine Marvel!! ~ RedLion 


	5. Dealing

I do not own X-Men: Evolution, though I'd like to own a couple of the characters! I do get to keep and torture any new characters.  
  
Thank you for all the great reviews! I'm glad you all are enjoying this story as much as I am. Aren't Kurt and Kitty just the best ever? And I have a girl coming up for Evan, too - one you all know. You'll also find out a little about those bad headaches Kitty has been having....  
  
Oh yeah - I have made Hank into a medical doctor, because it serves my purpose for this story. I don't know if he really is, and I doubt it, but that's okay. This is an AU fic, so it's allowed.  
  
Chapter 5: Dealing  
  
Kitty awoke in the early morning, her head shrieking in pain. Trying not to cry from the intense pain, she slipped from her warm bed and phased into the hallway. She had exhausted her own supply of aspirin, and wanted something stronger. Phasing through the floor, she landed in the kitchen and had to grab a stool to keep from tumbling to the floor. Why was she having these brutal head attacks? Aspirin. Advil. Anything.  
  
The main bathroom on the main floor yielded a bottle of Advil, and she downed 4 of the little orange-red pills, then collapsed to the floor, tears rushing down her white face. Help. She needed help. Before she could call out, physically or mentally, Kitty succumbed to the pain.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Evan needed milk. His body just couldn't get enough of the moo-juice. He finished off a half-gallon and was about to grab another when another part of his body called out for attention. He headed for the bathroom, frowning at the light and half-open door. Stepping in, his brown eyes widened at the shock of seeing Kitty, white and shaking, crumpled on the floor. "Hang on, Kitty," he whispered, then left on the run, heading for Logan's room.  
  
Logan was already awake and out of bed before Evan got there. He opened his door and watched as Ororo's nephew raced toward him. This didn't look good. "What?" he growled.  
  
"Kitty....sick.....bathroom," Evan spit out between breaths. Logan's dark eyes narrowed, and he pushed past Evan and broke into a run, Evan trying to keep up. Kitty hadn't moved from where she'd fallen, and Logan knelt next to her, feeling for her pulse. It was weak at best.  
  
"Get McCoy." As Logan began gathering his half-pint to him, Evan was off again. It was a good thing he'd been running laps lately as a punishment.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well, what's wrong with her?" Logan asked, watching as Hank moved around the hospital bed. The big blue mutant sighed. "That doesn't sound good."  
  
"I would say stress, if I had to guess. Her body is just tired." Hank was frowning. Stress, yes. But there was more to it than that....something had caused her system to go into shut-down mode.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Evan asked, coming closer. Kitty looked more dead than alive, and it scared him. He was so glad he'd found her.  
  
"Yes, but she will need lots of rest," Hank told him. "And speaking of rest, that's what we all need. I will check on her soon." He began shooing Logan and Evan out; neither wanted to leave, but Evan couldn't ignore the immense pressure on his bladder for much longer. Logan was growling, but going, knowing the doctor was right.  
  
"Take good care of her, Hank." The doctor met Logan's eyes; not much rattled the Wolverine, but his beloved half-pint being sick did.  
  
"You know I will, Logan." The two parted, and Kitty was left to sleep, the Advil bringing mercy to her beleaguered head.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rogue was just starting to roll around when she heard *BAMF* then "Katzchen!"  
  
"Ugh, don't you ever knock? Or sleep in?" Rogue groused, sitting up. The clock said 9:20, so technically, Kurt had been sleeping in. He was usually up by 9.  
  
"Rise and shine, sister mine," he sang to her, showing her a toothy smile, then turned to Kitty's bed. "Liebchen, vakeup!" Since last night, Kurt's happiness knew no limits. They were finally dating. He pounced on the bed, then frowned. No way had Kitty gotten up before him, he was sure of that. "Rogue, vhere is Kitty?"  
  
"What? In bed, isn't she?" Rogue glanced at him. "Oh, I don't know then." Kurt looked puzzled, and then shrugged. "She musta gotten up awlready."  
  
"Ja, must be." The German teleported down to the big kitchen, and was greeted with the sight of a very comely Amara, who winked at him and nodded toward a chair.  
  
"Take a seat, Kurt. I'll get you something to eat," the pretty girl said, and Kurt thought for a moment about complying, but wanted to find his girlfriend.  
  
"Have you seen Kitty, Amara?" he asked, surprised when she narrowed her dark eyes.  
  
"No, not today." Amara turned away. Why should she care where Kitty was? Kurt stared at her for a moment and then she heard *BAMF* as he left. Sighing, Amara slowly put away the food she'd gotten out. What did Kurt see in that airhead, anyway? A tinge of guilt hit the island Princess. Kitty was smart, and had never been unkind to her. If only she wasn't interested in Kurt!  
  
Bobby and Ray came in, already going at it, and Amara wrinkled her nose. How could the two self-proclaimed best friends fight so much? She stomped out before they could ask her to make them something to eat. Really. She wouldn't lower herself to such a menial task....unless it was for Kurt.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kitty moaned and opened her eyes, panicking for a moment before she recognized the infirmary. But why was she here? A dull throb in her head reminded her of her plight the night before, and she wondered how she had gotten here.  
  
"Ah, you're awake. How do you feel, Kitty?" Dr. McCoy asked, coming up to her. She looked a little better, but was still too pale for his liking. And he would really like to see her gain a little weight.  
  
Kitty frowned as a pain went through her head. "My head hurts." That was really an understatement, but she didn't want him to think she was a wimp.  
  
"Kitty, I'd like to do a CAT scan to see if I can find anything," Hank told her, watching as her blue eyes widened.  
  
"I don't like, have cancer, do I?" she asked, her voice reflecting her absolute horror at the thought.  
  
"Highly unlikely, my dear." He turned away and brought her a glass of fruit juice.She took it, draining it in almost one gulp. "I'd just like to see what's going on in there, try to find out what's causing your pain."  
  
Kitty tried to relax but found herself unable to do so. She wished Kurt were here; she knew he could help her calm down. And she missed him. A faint blush stained her cheeks as she thought of how their date had ended the night before. She couldn't believe they were actually dating! Another sharp pain echoed in her head and she turned paler.  
  
Before Hank could say anything, the door opened and Logan and Evan came in, concern written all over their faces. "Hey half-pint, how're ya feelin'?" Logan asked, stopping next to her bed. Kitty smiled, putting on a brave front.  
  
"Not too bad. Dr. McCoy wants to do a CAT scan." She sounded nervous. Logan looked at Hank.  
  
"It's only to see what's going on, Logan." Hank turned away, trying not to smile. Logan was acting like an over-protective father. Or, at the very least, an uncle. They all heard a loud *BAMF*, and then Kurt hurried to Kitty's side.  
  
"Kitty! Vhat happened to you?" he asked, eyes worried. He reached out to touch her shoulder.  
  
"I have a headache," she said, glad he had found her. Logan raised an eyebrow at them, but didn't say anything. He had known for a long time that Kurt and Kitty liked each other, probably longer than they themselves had known.  
  
"All right, everyone except Kitty and myself, out." Hank had returned and was in "doctor mode." Evan and Kurt complained, but Logan herded them out. Kitty watched them go, feeling her nerves start acting up. She really wanted Kurt to stay. "This won't hurt a bit, my dear. Relax." The scan didn't take long, but she was nervous. Hank frowned as he examined the images. Nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"Am I okay?" Kitty asked, watching the big, blue mutant. He gave her a gentle smile.  
  
"As okay as is possible. Does your head still hurt?" Hank was puzzled by her pains. Kitty shook her head.  
  
"No, it's okay now." She bit her lower lip. "What's wrong with me?"  
  
"I don't know, Kitty. I shall have to consult my medical books, and I want to draw some blood." He took the sample then, smiling an apology as she shuddered. "You may go now, Kitty, but come back if you start having pains again." Kitty was only too eager to leave.  
  
"Thanks, Dr. McCoy." She hurried out and nearly bowled Kurt over. Evan and Logan were skulking about near the end of the hallway. "Dr. McCoy says my head's fine," she told them.  
  
"Zat's good, Katzchen." Kurt hugged her tight; Kitty felt her tension drain away in his arms. She leaned against him, letting him support her for a few moments. Lance had never made her feel this safe and secure.  
  
"Well, since you're alright, we have a Danger Room session," Logan said, earning him groans from all 3 of the students. Kitty really would've preferred to get some more sleep, but knew she couldn't slack. Being a part of the X-Men was too important. And her head felt fine now. "Get goin'." Logan watched the 3 leave, and smiled. Kitty was a real trooper.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ugh, Ah sweah, Ah nevah wanta see that room ahgain," Rogue complained later, draped across the couch, hanging half-upside down, her head touching the floor. Logan had worked them long and hard, and they were all feeling the affects.  
  
"Just shoot me," Bobby said from his position in one of the bean bag chairs.  
  
"My pleasure." Evan shot a spike at him; it embedded itself in the chair, spilling some of the beans. "What was up with Logan, anyway? Was he trying to kill us?"  
  
"He's just trying to prepare us for real missions," Scott said. All of his muscles were screaming, and he didn't think he'd ever move again.  
  
Ray snorted, shooting a glare at Scott. "Are you inhuman Cyke, or what? I mean, seriously. He almost did kill one of us." All eyes turned for a second to Kitty, who was sitting on the floor, Kurt behind her, his arms and tail wrapped around her. She had gotten disoriented during a part of the mission and had gotten hit with high energy beams. Kurt had teleported her out of trouble in time, but he was edgy now. It had been too close.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Having my boyfriend save me would be romantic," Amara said, sighing for effect. Rogue shot her a nasty look.  
  
"Oh yeah, Ahmara. Did it look romantic?" the Goth asked, angry. At that Kurt tightened his hold on Kitty. She had been almost unconscious from the blows, and her breathing had been sporadic. He'd never been that scared in his whole life.  
  
"Listen guys, can we like, not talk about it? I survived, didn't I? Besides, that's Logan's job, you know?" Kitty was tired of all the fuss being made over her; it was bad enough that Kurt had hardly let her out of his sight since the session. She didn't need everyone else worrying about her too.  
  
"Movie time," Jean declared. She was feeling a little like an outsider, and was tired of watching Rogue and Scott flirt with each other. She put in Uncle Buck, an old favorite standby of the X-Men, and settled back in the recliner she was occupying.  
  
"You feel okay, liebchen?" Kurt whispered to Kitty, feeling her shift in his arms. She leaned back into him, enjoying the feel of his soft fur. She could stay here forever.  
  
"Yeah, just tired, Kurt." She was very tired, and would rather go lay down, but didn't want to leave Kurt. He hugged her, resting his chin on her slim shoulder.  
  
"Do you vant to lie down?" he asked and Kitty turned to face him, seeing a vast warmth in his yellow eyes. Kurt always made her feel safe and loved, and on impulse she gave him a quick kiss, flushing as Bobby and Evan made smacking noises in the background. Kurt's eyes widened, and then he grinned, enjoying the blush on her cheeks. "Zat vas nice, Katzchen."  
  
"Yeah, it like, was," she murmured, leaning her head against his solid chest, feeling and hearing his pounding heart. She smiled to herself, glad that she could affect Kurt this much.  
  
"Ooh, you two should get a room!" Bobby said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah man, we don't wanna see that!" Evan echoed, and threw a handful of popcorn at the couple.  
  
"Don't start vith zat," Kurt warned, and launched his own handful. Kitty helped, showering Ray, who gave her an "Oh, yeah?!" look and fired back. Soon everyone was into it, including a sulky Amara and Jean, who gave up trying to act indifferent. The enthusiasm was just too catching.  
  
"Excuse me." The youngsters all stopped and looked at the doorway where Professor X sat, a small smile on his face. "Kitty, if I may have a word with you?"  
  
"Sure, Professor." Strange that he hadn't contacted her mentally, she thought, but went to him, shaking popcorn from her brown tresses.  
  
"Follow me." Xavier wheeled around and started away, and Kitty followed, throwing the others a shrug. The Professor took her to his study, where Hank and Logan were waiting. She felt nervous all at once, and wished that Kurt had come with her. "Kitty, please sit." Xavier felt old and tired. The teenager sat, her back rigid.  
  
"Relax, half-pint. You're not in trouble," Logan said, giving her a quick, reassuring smile. Funny, but she still felt nervous. She could tell something was wrong.  
  
"Kitty, Dr. McCoy has found an anomaly in the blood sample he took from you earlier. There seems to be a trace amount of a foreign element, one that we are not familiar with. We believe that is what's causing your headaches. Also...." Xavier paused, his eyes focused on Kitty. She squirmed a little, uncomfortable with his close scrutiny. Xavier sighed. "Also, you seem to have lost your ability to hear my voice. I cannot establish a mind-link with you." Her cornflower-blue eyes widened. That was why the Professor had come to get her - she hadn't heard his summons!  
  
"Am I....am I sick, Professor?" She tried to keep her voice from trembling, but to no avail. Xavier looked at Hank, who cleared his throat and stepped forward.  
  
"We don't know, Kitty. Everything else seems to be fine, but we want to keep a close eye on you."  
  
"I don't like, have to stay in the infirmary, do I? I mean, I want to go to school, you know?" Panic was making her voice rise.  
  
Xavier, Logan, and Hank exchanged looks. Kitty took that as a bad sign and stood up, her face pale, her body shaking. No way were they going to lock her up here, away from the outside world. Before the men could confront her she phased through the floor, finding herself in the hallway leading to the Danger Room. Tears were clogging her vision, and she wanted to get out, to get away. She knew everyone would be looking for her, and she just couldn't face any of them, not even Kurt. The very idea that something was wrong with her made her feel almost physically sick. Deciding she had to get away, she phased through the mansion wall and out into the darkness.  
  
Notes: Here we go...  
  
Psycho-freak - Thanks for the review, and glad you like it. As for Amara and Ray being OOC...that's okay. This is an AU, and I needed more conflict at the mansion. I don't think there's enough in the actual series, except when Lance tried out for the X-Men.  
  
Scrawler - Don't worry, Kurt will get the chance to defend his Katzchen.  
  
StormHeart, Silvershadowcat, and Kitty Pryde - Glad you guys liked Kitty standing up to Lance. I want to show that Kitty needs Kurt, but also that she's not defenseless.  
  
To everyone else, including JDH3, ParkerFloyd (are you writing anything else yet?!), Sailor X (love the new Healing sequel!), Fluff Writer, Blue Fuzzy Elf, Tiger Lily (my fav flower!)....thanks so much for your support! You guys are the best bunch of reviewers EVER! Oh yeah...Uncle Buck. One of the greatest comedies ever, in my humble opinion. I watched it the day I typed that part.  
  
Until Rogue enrolls in a ballet class.....Make Mine Marvel! RedLion 


	6. Escape

I do not own X-Men: Evolution or its amazing characters. Sure wish I did...oh well.  
  
Okay, Saga: You made your point. Twice. Just to let you in the know about something: "luminous orbs" sounds better than saying "his yellow eyes" all the time. If you don't like romance, don't read this. It's not like I'm using the Force here or something to make your read my story. I appreciate your reviews, and if you want to trash me, then fine, but don't think it hurts my feelings, okay? I happen to LOVE how I write, and apparently, a lot of other people do, too. Check out my other 3 stories. But I warn ya: there's romance in those too!!  
  
And now to my other reviewers, whom I love 'cause ya'll are the BEST! Thank you so much to everyone who has shown interest in this story. I do have to say this: I meant this story to be AU, so if some of the Evo characters, like Amara and Ray seem OOC, it's because they probably are. I need them to be for this story. Okay? Now on to what you've all been waiting for: the next chapter!! And one more warning: not much Kurtty in here. Sorry.  
  
Chapter 6: Escape  
  
Charles Xavier would one day look back to this moment and wonder why he had ever wanted to help them, any of them. He would call himself an old fool, and despise the systematic way his world had been both condemned and destroyed.  
  
But right now, his ear to the phone, he could only think of unimaginable horror.  
  
"Are you sure? Dietrich, you must be sure. I will not remove my students unless...yes, yes. Keep me informed." Charles replace the receiver and stared up at Logan and Hank, who watched him with apprehensive eyes. "My old friend, Dietrich Ballard. He has informed me of a new problem, a government problem."  
  
Logan snorted. "Ain't nothin' new, Chuck. We have more trouble with them than we can count." The Canadian turned away. "Gotta find the half-pint."  
  
"Logan!" Charles' voice cut hard to the Wolverine's ears, and he growled, turning back. "This is not the regular government we are dealing with. This a rogue agency, created specifically to find ways to assassinate top people in foreign governments."  
  
"And let me guess: they're after mutants too," Logan ground out. Charles nodded, blue eyes weary.  
  
"However, they are not after mutants for extermination. They feel that mutant powers can assist them in their work." Charles paused, fixing his agitated friend with a cold look. "And one mutant of extreme high priority to them is one ShadowCat."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Vell, vhere is she?!" Kurt asked in clear exasperation, his yellow eyes trained on Logan with cool intensity. The older X-Man shrugged. He couldn't pick up Kitty's scent now; it was the end of the trail.  
  
"Don't know, elf. C'mon." The Canadian started for the burly X-Van, but Kurt would have none of it.  
  
"Some tracker you are. You're just going to leave her out here?" Kurt heard Logan growl and smiled. No one could make fun of the Wolverine's tracking ability.  
  
"Listen kid, she ran away. End of story." Logan swung to face him. "Now get in the van!" Kurt, sensing it best not to rile the man's temper any more than he already had, nodded and followed along.  
  
"Vhy do you zink she ran avay?" the German asked once they were moving. Logan shrugged, gripping the steering wheel hard. "Vhat did Professor X vant vith her?"  
  
"Just shut up, elf." Kurt sat back, scowling. His girlfriend was missing and none of the teachers wanted to talk about it. Well, when he got back to the mansion he'd round up some help and go after her himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kitty stayed along the edge of the woods that bordered Xavier's land, lost in her own miserable thoughts. Was she going to die? What did Professor X mean about an anomaly in her blood? Kitty stumbled and stopped, realizing that she couldn't run from the problem. She took a deep breath, looking up at the sound of a branch snapping. Kitty tensed, heart beginning to beat harder with the influx of adrenaline. She was quite a ways from the mansion, and there was no telling who might be in the darkening woods. She crouched in the tall grass, preparing to either run or fight depending on who or what was approaching.  
  
"Yeah, I heard Mystique talkin' about that government group. What a bunch of crap." Kitty stood up at the sound of Lance's voice; he stopped, brown eyes widening at seeing her. "What are you doin' here?"  
  
"It's our property, duh. What group are you like, talking about?" She noticed he was accompanied by Tabitha and Pietro, who gave her a quick look up and down, then sneered.  
  
Lance scowled at her. "What do you care? Shouldn't you be in la-la land with the freak?" His tone was condescending, and his face held disdain. Tabby was glued to his side, but there was a passing look of pity for the X- Man. Kitty scowled back, tossing her head, her blood problem forgotten in an urge to defend Kurt.  
  
"Don't call him that! He's like the best guy ever!" Her cornflower eyes narrowed, and she moved toward Lance.  
  
"WhoatherePrettyKitty. Don'thurtyourself," Pietro said, smirking at her rush of anger.  
  
"Shut up, you hyper-active whiner." Kitty stepped closer to Lance. "What were you talking about?" Her gaze locked on his face, and he let out a long- suffering sigh. She could be so persistent sometimes!  
  
"Some government group that's kidnapping mutants to use as assassins." Lance snorted. "Like I said, a bunch of crap."  
  
"Lance, it might be real." Tabby moved away from him, rubbing her arms. She was always the tough girl, the one who never worried about anything, but she'd picked up on Mystique's fear, even if the two geniuses with her hadn't. Kitty watched Tabby's face, and wondered about this group. If Tabby was worried...  
  
She would have asked more questions, but at that precise moment in time a helicopter bearing military markings began to descend from above them, throwing and swirling sand and grass about the 4 teenagers. Lance grabbed Tabby and pulled her to him, shielding her. Pietro moved into the woods, not wanting to stick around. Kitty got down, closing her eyes against the impromptu windstorm.  
  
"Grab her." Three men jumped from the still-hovering machine and moved towards Kitty. She screamed as they grabbed her, phasing through them. Lance pushed Tabby toward the woods and moved to help his ex, but Boom Boom would take none of that. She could help too.  
  
"Hey guys, catch!" the pretty blonde yelled, hurling her bombs of energy toward the soldiers. Lance added a crushing wave of his own energy and power, toppling the men from their feet.  
  
"Kitty, run!" Lance yelled, waving her to go. He turned to Tabby and grabbed her hand, yanking her toward the woods. She tried to pull away, wanting to make sure Kitty was safe, but Avalanche's grip was too strong and she had no choice but to follow him.  
  
The soldiers were on their feet in moments, and darted after Kitty, who had taken off in the direction of the mansion. Tears coursed down her cheeks, and she cried out in her mind to Xavier, not remembering that her link with him had been severed. The helicopter swung around and hovered in front of her; she swerved to the left only to find the 3 men. She came to a halt: there were 3 assault rifles aimed at her. All of her combat training fled her mind; she could phase through the bullets, but her fear and confusion were just too overpowering.  
  
The men advanced, one holding a pair of handcuffs. Kitty backed away, then cried out as a sharp, white-hot pain shot through her skull. She cradled her head in her hands, tears coming faster and heavier.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Avalanche stretched out his hands, dark eyes rolling back in their sockets, the ground trembling in subservience to his control. The men fell, swearing, one of the rifles going off, narrowly missing Kitty. "Come on!" Lance grabbed her arm and shoved her along, keeping his body between the men and her. Why he was protecting Kitty he wasn't sure; she wasn't his to protect anymore.  
  
"Hang back." The soldiers stood to their feet and climbed into the waiting chopper, cursing their luck. They had failed. It was not something they were used to doing. "We will get her." All 3 nodded to the man riding as copilot. If he was convinced, it was good enough for them.  
  
ShadowCat would be theirs.  
  
Notes:  
  
Okay, I know Kurt wasn't here much, and Lance did save Kitty, but don't despair. This will not be a Lancitty. At least, I don't think it will be. Let me know what you think, even you, Saga, if you so desire. I can take the good AND the bad!!!  
  
Oh, one more thing: if you haven't seen Pirates of the Caribbean, you are missing out on the best movie of the summer, just like the commercial says. I've seen it 2x and can't wait to see it again. Jack Sparrow, you rule. I might write a story for that, haven't decided yet. Pirates are pretty cool.  
  
Until Toad brushes his teeth, make Mine Marvel! 


	7. Standing Together

I shouldn't have to continue saying this, but I will: Marvel owns everything!!!!  
  
ParkerFloyd: What can I say? I saw you had another story up, and I felt like a slacker, so I had to update again! Thanks for being such a great reviewer! And it's going to be a Kurtty. Didn't mean to scare ya with the whole Lancitty thing.  
  
Adreena, PadfootsNoxed, and Sprocket: Glad ya'll are into this story. It makes it more fun for me to write if I know someone's out there, waiting for another installment. Yay for Kurtty!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7: Standing Together  
  
The mansion was in a fluctuating state of chaos when Logan and Kurt returned. Rogue ran to meet them, her green eyes holding a spark of fear that was not in keeping with the Goth's normal attitude. "They tried ta kidnap Kitty!" she said, huffing from her exertion. Kurt's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Who did, Rogue?" he asked, his muscles beginning to tense. So help him, if anyone had hurt her...  
  
"Some soldiers. Lance saved her. They're all over here now. The Brotherhood." She had to pause to breathe. Logan growled and stormed past the teens into the mansion. Xavier should know better than to let those miscreants come over.  
  
"Lance saved her?" Kurt echoed, frowning. Why was Lance doing acts of heroism now? Rogue nodded.  
  
"Come on. Kitty wants to see you." She gave him a gentle shove toward the door, and Kurt obliged, anxious to see his girl.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Katzchen?" Kitty looked up and then ran to Kurt, who caught her up tight to him. She'd been crying, and she was shaking. "It's okay, liebchen, shh," he soothed, tone gentle. She buried her head in his chest.  
  
"You'll be glad to know I saved her for ya," Lance said, watching them embrace, much to his disgust. "Where were you, freak?" Kurt lifted his head, a growl resonating from his chest.  
  
"I vas out looking for her." Kurt looked down at the petite young woman in his arms and felt his heart constrict. It hurt him, angered him, that she'd been in serious danger and he hadn't been there to protect her. Lance was still smirking, enjoying the needling he was giving the freak.  
  
Kitty looked up at Kurt, seeing in those yellow eyes his pain at not having been there. "Kurt, like it's okay," she said, leaning on him. He sighed. It was so like her, trying to make him feel better when he should have been comforting her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Katzchen. If I'd been zere..."  
  
"If you'd been there she wouldn't be here right now. Those guys would've taken her," Lance jeered, poking a finger in Kurt's shoulder. The German felt adrenaline rush through his system; Avalanche had been asking for it for a long time, and now he was going to get it.  
  
Before Kurt could land a blow on the gangly mutant, Professor X appeared. "Please, everyone sit. Quickly." Kurt glowered at Lance before leading Kitty over to an armchair. He sat and pulled her into his lap, his arms secure around her. Xavier waited until everyone was settled, avoiding eye contact with Logan. The surly X-Man was not at all happy with the current situation.  
  
"Now then. As all of you know by now, an attempt was made to kidnap Kitty." All eyes darted on one accord to the sophomore, who had her head on Kurt's shoulder. "The men who tried to take her..."  
  
"And they didn't because I saved her," Lance interjected, locking gazes with Kurt, who wanted to wipe the hood's smirk off his lean face. Xavier frowned.  
  
"And we are grateful, Lance, but you did nothing that anyone else here wouldn't have done if given the chance." Lance's face reddened and he sat back. Xavier scanned the faces of his team. "Now then, as I was going to say: those men work for a rogue government agency whose sole purpose is to assassinate top officials from other countries."  
  
"Aren't rogues supposed to be, you know, like wildcards?" Kitty asked, puzzled. Xavier nodded, a smile coming to light his weary face for a moment. She was very intuitive.  
  
"Yes, Kitty. And actually, that's the name of the agency: the Wildcards. They are rogues in the sense that once given their target, they work alone, with no direction. They are setting out to capture mutants to use as assassins." Xavier paused and swept a hand around the room. "You can see how a girl who walks through walls, a telepath, and a teleporter would be useful, for starters. Each of your powers could be put to use."  
  
The teens were quite silent. The implications were brilliant and sharp, and then they began to worry. Logan and Hank moved restlessly, Logan wondering where Ororo was. She should've been back by now, for Xavier had summoned her an hour ago.  
  
"So what does this have to do with them staying here?" Scott asked, nodding at the Brotherhood. Tabitha stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"I feel it will be safer for all of us if we are under one roof together for now. Yes, we will be easier to find, but..." Xavier's blue eyes sparkled, hinting at the great determination and pride the man held within, "I doubt the Wildcards would be so foolish as to attack while we are standing together. I know some of you do not get along that well," he saw Kurt and Lance shoot glares at one another, "but remember: the enemy lays out there, not within these walls."  
  
"Do we have to stay inside all the time?" Jubilee asked, frowning. She valued her independence, and hated the thought of being cooped up inside. Xavier sighed, nodding.  
  
"For now, Jubilee. Logan, Hank, please show our new students their rooms."  
  
"We might be stayin' here, but we're not your 'students,'" Lance said, getting up, his voice a growl. The rest of the Brotherhood gathered behind him, all trying to look tough, but not succeeding. With a group of assassin- happy soldiers out to kidnap them, they didn't feel very much animosity towards the X-Men. Instead, with the exception of a frowning Lance and a sneering Pietro, they felt something akin to camaraderie.  
  
"Whatever, kid. Get your bag and follow me," Logan said, passing in front of Lance and staring for a flash second at the tall mutant. Lance swallowed and obeyed. There was something in the Wolverine's eyes, something wild. They were not eyes to trust or disregard.  
  
The others left to think about what had been said, and to come to grips with being prisoners inside their own house. Kitty turned to Kurt as they walked to the kitchen. "I'm kind of like, scared, Kurt. I mean, what if the Professor is wrong and they do attack?" Her cornflower blues were wide.  
  
Kurt stopped and put his hands on her slim shoulders. He locked eyes with her. "I promise, Katzchen, I vill protect you, no matter vhat happens. Ve're in zis togezzer." She gave him a quick, sad smile and threw her arms around his waist.  
  
"I know you will, Kurt. I know." They clung to each other, both knowing that their future was now shadowed and uncertain. But no matter what, they had each other, and the X-Men.  
  
Notes:  
  
Okay, it's kinda soap-operarish. I know. And short. But hey, there's more Kurtty in this chapter! Sorry, Lance fans. He's just not...IT. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, and I will try to keep this updated better. Hey, you got 2 chapters in 2 days. Pretty neat-o if ya ask me! Hope your summers are all goin' great!  
  
Until Kurt dyes his fur hot pink and goes by the codename FlamigoBoy, Make Mine Marvel!! 


	8. Getting Along

I don't own any of the X-Men Evo characters. Marvel does, lucky dogs!  
  
Kurt-N-Kitty-2-Cute: Thank you for your support! I like how this is going too.  
  
Sprocket: Thanks for the enthusiasm!  
  
ParkerFloyd: Here's the new chapter. Sorry I had you confused!!  
  
Chapter 8: Getting Along  
  
"I can't believe we're stuck in here. This totally sucks!" Ray said, throwing himself into a bean bag chair. "And with the Brotherhood!"  
  
"Yeah, no kidding. I hope they stay out of our way," Bobby said, his eyes flashing.  
  
"Oh, you two are so tough!" Amara jibed, shaking her head at them. She and Jubilee sat down on one of the oversized couches to complain to one another. Scott and Rogue listened for a minute before leaving the large rec room.  
  
"Ah suppose it could be worse," Rogue said, looking up at Scott as they walked.  
  
"How could it be? We're stuck with the Brotherhood! And some psycho agency is after all of us? I don't think it can be worse," he said, shaking his head. Rogue sighed and followed along behind him. No, it wasn't going to be easy living with her former housemates, but they couldn't very well leave them to suffer, either.  
  
"Can you believe this?" Jean appeared from another room beside Rogue, disdain in her voice. "I don't like any of them, and the idea that they have to stay here...yuck." Rogue felt her temper start to kick in.  
  
"I was in the Brothahood, too, and you let me stay," she informed the haughty redhead. Jean's mouth dropped open as she stopped to stare at the Goth.  
  
"Yes, but you became one of us. I mean, they're just...."  
  
"Tabitha is one of them, and ya seem ta like her okay," Rogue countered, shaking her head at her snobby friend. Scott paused to listen to their conversation, frowning. If having the Brotherhood here was going to start tearing the X-Men apart...  
  
"I'll catch up with you later, Rogue, " he said and headed for Xavier's office, leaving the two women to argue, Jean shooting a few daggers his way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lance meandered down the long hallway, trying to remember where everything was. Logan had given him a very brief tour, but Lance hadn't asked any questions. He'd ask Kitty when he found her. Just thinking about her made him feel....he wasn't sure. She hadn't even thanked him for saving her, yet he'd felt pretty good doing it.  
  
There was a glimpse of blue up ahead, and he hurried to catch up to the person. "Hey Kitty." She turned, giving him only a half-smile. "What? Shouldn't you be nicer to me? I did risk my life for you," he said, almost pouting. Kitty sighed and took a seat at the bar in the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, yes you rescued me. But like, do you have to remind me all the time? I mean, Kurt would've done the same if he'd been there." In all actuality , if Kurt had been there, she would never have been in danger in the first place. He'd have teleported her away in a hurry.  
  
Lance snorted, opening the fridge. "What do you see in him, anyway? He's a freak."  
  
"I am so sorry that's all you think he is. I think he's wonderful." Kitty got up and phased through the wall. She just couldn't handle being around Lance, and her headache was back again. Plus, it wasn't like she'd asked him to rescue her in the first place.  
  
Lance slammed the fridge door shut. No beer? He couldn't take it. He'd have to sneak out later and get some. Bobby walked in, stopping at the sight of a nonplussed Lance rooting through the cupboards.  
  
"Um, hungry?" the handsome young X-Man asked, watching as Lance turned to him with a sneer.  
  
"You guys got any beer around here?" Lance asked, agitated. All he could find was health food.  
  
"There's some Coke and Mountain Dew in the bottom of the fridge, but beer...we don't have any," Bobby said, shrugging. Lance yanked open the fridge again and pulled out the Coke. He guessed this was better than nothing. Bobby frowned and sat down at the bar.  
  
"What? You come in here to lecture me or somethin'?" Lance asked, glancing with wary dark eyes at the sophomore.  
  
"No. Actually, I think it's cool you stood up to those soldiers." Bobby fiddled with a glass someone had left on the island, not wanting to look at the older boy. It was true he didn't like the Brotherhood, and especially Alvers, but he had to give credit where it was due.  
  
"Are you jokin' with me?" Lance was incredulous. An X-Man giving him praise? No way!  
  
"No! I mean, Kitty wouldn't be here if you hadn't stepped in." Bobby quit talking when Kurt and Evan walked in, not wanting to be caught being nice to Lance. Evan refused to even look at Lance, while Kurt gave him a level, cool glare.  
  
"Is Kitty okay, Kurt?" Bobby asked, watching as the furry mutant began making himself a sandwich. Kurt looked tense; Bobby figured he could guess why.  
  
"Ja, I zink so." There was fear and concern in the German's voice. Kitty had told him that she felt okay, but he knew she wasn't being honest. In fact, after making this, he was going to track her down and make her tell him how she really was.  
  
"Of course she's okay. She's got me around to protect her," Lance boasted, leaning against the counter and taking a swig of his Coke. Kurt paused in his actions; his spade-tipped tail began to lash against his muscled legs, and he deepened his breathing. He needed to keep control over his temper. The Professor did not want them to fight. But...  
  
"You? You dumped her 3 months ago, remember? She turned to me. Kurt. And I vill be the one protecting her." It was said matter-of-fact, with no malice. Lance stared at him, eyeing snapping in fury. Bobby and Evan, showing great wisdom beyond their young years, stayed out of it. Kurt finished making his sandwich of cheese, peanut butter, ham, and pickles and gave Avalanche another cool glare before *BAMFing* out of the kitchen . He had his girl to find.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Logan paced in Xavier's office, flexing his knuckles. This wasn't like 'Ro. She should've been here by now. "Logan, Storm is on her way. Please stop that incessant pacing." The burly mutant turned to his old friend.  
  
"She's okay?"  
  
Xavier smiled. "Yes, she's fine. In fact, she's almost..." His face twisted into a look of shock. "Storm!" Logan rushed to the Professor's chair. Charles looked up at him. "She's being followed by military choppers, but she's avoiding them." There was the distinct rumbling of thunder, and they heard a rush of tremendous wind. Logan sighed with relief, seeing Xavier relax.  
  
"Professor!" Scott burst into the room and ran to the two men. "What's going on?"  
  
"Ororo has just arrived, Scott." The handsome young mutant took a deep breath. He knew the Professor wouldn't like what he had to say, but it had to be said.  
  
"Professor, I have to tell you that I think having the Brotherhood here is bad for the team. Rogue and Jean were arguing, and I don't think that we'll be able to get along with that group." Logan rolled his dark eyes.  
  
"News flash, Bub. Rogue and Jean already argue, and the Brotherhood, scum that they are, need our protection. Get over it," the Canadian said. Storm walked in then, looking quite harried, but to Logan she was a very welcome sight.  
  
"Hey, 'Ro," he said, a grin gracing his rough face. She smiled, walking over to them.  
  
"Hello, Logan. Professor, the helicopters are circling over the mansion." There was a slight tremor to her voice. Xavier frowned. He could hear the chopper pilots in his mind.  
  
"Yes, I know. But as long as they do not attack, we will do nothing. I do not want to provoke the Wildcards." Storm nodded and turned to go. She was tired and ready for a hot bath and her bed. Logan went out with her, the two talking in low tones. Scott looked at the Professor. "Scott, you must get along. If you take the initiative to be nice to the Brotherhood, the others will follow."  
  
Scott sighed. Sometimes he really hated being the oldest. "Okay, Professor. I'll try." The tall young man left the study, already dreading having to be nice to his sworn enemies.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurt was walking down the hall to Kitty's room when Amara ran up behind him and grabbed his arm, turning him to her. She was breathless, and looked frightened.  
  
"Amara? Vhat is wrong?" the German asked, concern in his voice. She looked up at him, her dark eyes wide.  
  
"Pietro and Todd were bothering me, and when I told them to stop they said they could bother me any time they wanted to," she said, her words coming out as half-sobs. Kurt's golden eyes narrowed, and his fists clenched at his sides.  
  
"Did zey hurt you?"  
  
"Pietro tried to sit by me and when I tried to get up he grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go," she said, and a streak of tears ran down her beautiful face. It tore into Kurt's heart; a woman crying was a torture to his noble, gentle soul.  
  
"I vill talk to zem. Come." He pulled her to him and she took the chance to snuggle close, laying her head against his chest. As Kurt teleported them to the rec room, Amara smiled to herself. She could get used to this damsel- in-distress ruse.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Sir, we believe the Brotherhood is holed up at the Xavier Institute as well."  
  
"That is fine. It will be easier to strike them there."  
  
"But sir, surely you don't mean to...I mean, to attack the mutants on their home turf..."  
  
The man known as Threat smiled. "I do not intend on attacking them all at once. Remember, I already hold sway over Kitty Pryde. We will use her to draw them out." The soldier reporting nodded. It was a good plan, one that had been implemented a month before by replacing Kitty's yearly flu shot with the Reactor virus that allowed Threat to give her massive headaches at will and shut down any mindlinks with telepaths.  
  
"It is a good plan, sir."  
  
Threat smiled again. It was never a good thing - the leader of the Wildcards was both cruel and sadistic, and a smile meant the man was bent on destruction. "We will begin within the hour."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kitty cried softly into her pillow, the headache coming on stronger than ever. No pain meds would dull the aching violence, and she wondered if she truly were dying. There was a *BAMF* and Kurt was beside her in one swift leap, pulling her to his chest. He should've come earlier to her; his assistance to Amara had not been needed. Ray and Evan had handled things nicely.  
  
"Katzchen, please don't cry. I'm here," he whispered, not knowing why she was upset, but suspecting her brush with kidnapping was responsible for the tears. Kitty pressed closer to him, wishing he could take away her anguish.  
  
"Kurt...my....my head....AAAHHH!" the pretty brunette screamed, pulling back and slamming her head into her hands, rocking back and forth. Kurt's yellow eyes widened in horror. "Help me, please!" Kitty cried out, sobbing now as another excruciating pain bit into her mind, the Reactor virus spreading throughout her brain.  
  
"Liebchen!" Kurt wrapped his arms around her and teleported to the infirmary. Hank looked up from the microscope he was working with and rushed to them. "Help her, please!" Nightcrawler pleaded, unable to do anything but watch his love suffer.  
  
"Is it her head?" Hank asked, taking Kitty from Kurt and attempting to lay her on the table. The blood anomaly. It had to be that cursed blood anomaly!  
  
"Yes. She's not...dying, is she?!" Kurt was close to panicking. He'd promised Kitty to protect her, but could not stop her intense pain. And if she were in her death throes - Mein Gott! He could not think like that! Kitty screamed, and phased through the Beast's hold, spinning in a circle, her blue eyes glazing over even as she fought whatever was battling for her possession.  
  
Storm and the Wolverine entered, stopping in shock at the sight of Shadowcat circling in a crazed frenzy. Logan ran for her at the same time that Kurt did, and the two collided when she went intangible. She began moving towards the outer wall of the mansion at a frightening speed, her spinning halted, her steps furious.  
  
"Katzchen!" Kurt rushed for her again, terrified that she would hurt herself. He could not attain a hold on her, and Shadowcat slipped through the wall. There was a *BAMF,* and the older X-Men ran from the room. This could not be good.  
  
Notes:  
  
Well, there you have it: you now sort of know what happened to Kitty! And it only gets worse. The Reactor virus allows those who inject another with it to basically control their minds by giving them excruciating headaches and shutting down psychic links. Fun, huh? Threat is a very, very BAD MAN! And a smart one, too....anyway, thanks for all the reviews, you guys are the best!  
  
Until Mojo stars as Jabba the Hut in one of his "movies," Make Mine Marvel! 


	9. Threat Makes Good

Marvel, the lucky dogs, own all the characters I'm borrowing. Must be nice!  
  
ParkerFloyd: Yup, this is going to be a longer one. I hadn't planned on it that way, but the characters have gotten out of hand and taken over! Thanks for the shout-outs and reviews. Hey, anyone who hasn't yet read PF's "You're Gonna Be a Star," go read it NOW!! It's one of the best X-Men Evo fics on the site! Read his Kurtty series too!  
  
Equavetporsche: Thanks for the reviews. The Wildcards are my own group, introduced for my fans' reading pleasure and for the torture of my favorite X-Men Evo characters.  
  
To all my other fans and reviewers, thank you. You keep me inspired and writing.  
  
Chapter 9: Threat Makes Good  
  
Kitty fought against the mind-shattering pain. She could hear Kurt yelling her name, knew he was frightened and worried, and she screamed in frustration. She saw a group of military vehicles waiting outside the gates to the Institute, and was vaguely surprised they hadn't breached the system.  
  
Threat watched as Shadowcat struggled, his jade eyes taking on an almost- polished look when another mutant, a boy, appeared behind her in a puff of red smoke. Aha. This was the first mutant to be baited. And such a splendid ability, too. And his appearance...excellent. Threat kept his men back, waiting to see if this other mutant, one Nightcrawler, would attempt to save his teammate.  
  
"Sir, the choppers are low on fuel." The soldier did not ask for permission for them to leave. Threat nodded. The helicopter pilots were hypochondriacs. There was enough gas for 10 minutes, and that was all that would be needed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The older X-Men rushed through the Institute, screaming for the younger ones to stay inside. Scott grabbed Ororo's arm as she raced past, halting the exotic woman's frenzied flight. "Storm! What's going on?!"  
  
"Stay inside, Scott." She ripped her arm from his grasp, knowing there would be a bruise tomorrow from his tight hold. But that didn't matter. Only Kitty and Kurt mattered now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurt approached Kitty from behind, his hands outstretched. He had to get her back inside before the military psychopaths got a hold of her. She was still now, her head bent, her posture defeated. Kurt made ready to spring, and...  
  
Threat called his move. The attack choppers descended like poised wasps, their gunners firing round after chain-gun round into the ground surrounding the two teenaged mutants. The military Hummers rolled through the wrought-iron gates, their own guns swinging to bear on Kurt and Kitty.  
  
"Take them." Threat's calm words belied the hot, seething emotion that roiled just below his skin. Two mutants. Two new recruits to be broken and molded into first-rate, cold-blooded killers. It was almost too much excitement for him to bear.  
  
Soldiers swarmed from the Hummers, laser-sights targeting Kitty. "Katzchen, stay calm," Kurt said, running up next to her. She said nothing, gave no indication of having heard him. "Stay back!" Kurt yelled, standing in front of her, waving one hand at them, the other reaching back to touch her.  
  
He never got the chance. A dart imbedded itself into the right side of his chest, and Kurt Wagner fell from consciousness. The older X-Men rushed through the mansion doors, but Xavier called them back.  
  
"Let them go, Logan, Ororo, Hank. We will get them back."  
  
"Chuck, I can...."  
  
"No. They will take you as well. Come to my office." Charles sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. No Kitty, no Kurt. He sighed. Was his school here, this safe haven, all for naught? If he couldn't protect them here...no. That was defeatist thinking, and Professor Charles Xavier would have none of it.  
  
He had been wrong. The Wildcards had attacked. But he learned from mistakes, and they would rescue Kurt and Kitty. Threat would be made to pay.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Logan flung open the study doors and strode up to Xavier's desk, raking his claws across the top. Charles eyed him. "Why? We could've saved 'em!" There was anger in Logan's voice, but fear as well. He didn't know the Wildcards. Who knew what was happening to half-pint and the elf?  
  
"Logan, this man, this group, that we are up against, is unlike any other. We cannot go in without being prepared." Charles lowered his eyes. Threat. He had hoped to never deal with the man again, but luck just wasn't his forte.  
  
"Just what do you know, Charles?" Ororo asked, her eyes lightening up as she spoke, a clear sign she was about to do some damage unless she got answers. Charles frowned.  
  
"Why do you think I'm holding something back?"  
  
Logan growled. He didn't like games. "Answer the lady, Chuck."  
  
The door to the study was yanked open and Scott ran in, followed by Jean, Rogue, and Evan. "What's going on?" Cyclops demanded, his hands clenched at his sides. They had all seen Kitty and Kurt disappear into a military transport, and they wanted answers. The New Mutants appeared in the doorway, eyes wide, afraid to enter and be yelled at. Charles let out a groan. He couldn't escape it.  
  
"Everyone, find a seat." The kids flooded to the desk, pulling up chairs and piling into them. Once they were settled, Charles folded his hands on the desk and eyed every mutant in the room. Logan growled again. "All right, Logan. Be quiet. The leader of the Wildcards is a man known as Threat. He was a CIA operative for 10 years, and was then hand-picked to start up an assassin agency.  
  
"I met him about 6 years ago, before I had endeavored to start my school. At that time, he had yet to start the Wildcards, and was running missions with S.H.I.E.L.D." Charles paused, closing his eyes. He had found Threat to be cool, composed, and...sadistic. He was the ultimate assassin, and then he had discovered mutants.  
  
"So? What's the big deal?" Ray asked, earning him a poke in the ribs from Rahne.  
  
"The big deal, my young student, is that I knew then what he was interested in doing, and I did nothing to try and stop it."  
  
"It's not like you knew for sure, Professor, and you didn't put us in danger," Jean said, coming around the desk to touch his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, you couldn't have known he'd come after us here at the school," Scott echoed, a frown on his face.  
  
"Yes he did." Logan was practically snarling. "Your friend, Ballard, called you earlier. You knew then. You could've gotten the kids to safety."  
  
"Logan..." Ororo touched his arm, but he shook it off. He was mad. Charles stared at him. Perhaps he could've prevented Kitty and Kurt's capture, but there had not been enough time to move the others.  
  
"Logan, there was not enough time. However, there is now." He glanced around the big room. "The Brotherhood is not here..."  
  
"They left," Sam said, his face pale. "I tried to stop them, but Lance said they could take care of themselves."  
  
"It's all right, Sam. I think perhaps I was wrong for keeping you all here. I'm going to contact your parents to come for you," Charles said.  
  
"I'm not going," Scott said, shaking his head. "The Wildcards have Kurt and Kitty, and I'm going to help rescue them."  
  
"Me too, Professor," Jean said. "We are the X-Men, aren't we?" Rogue and Evan were quick to agree, and then the New Mutants added their own assents.  
  
"Looks like you're stuck with us," Bobby said, but there was no smile in his voice. This was very real danger, and there was no way of telling what would happen in the near future.  
  
"You kids are stupid. You should all go home and stay safe," Logan said. "I'm leavin'. Half-Pint and the elf need help."  
  
"Yes, I agree, Logan, but we cannot rush in blind. We need a plan of attack." Charles was grim, his blue eyes steel as he met the Wolverine's furious brown ones. "Afterall, we are the X-Men."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurt awoke slowly, feeling a dull ache in his chest. Hadn't he been shot? It must have been a tranquilizer. Kitty. In a quick jump the blue mutant was on his feet. The room was black, darker than anything he'd ever known. "Kitty? Vhere are you?" There was no response. "Katzhen? Answer me!" Kurt began feeling his way along until he reached a wall, then began following that.  
  
"She is dead." The words were muted, but harsh in tone, and they tore to Kurt's soul.  
  
"No! You lie!" he yelled, struggling to keep his fear at bay. No, not his Katzchen. He would know, wouldn't he? Wouldn't his heart be dead if she were?  
  
"Kitty Pryde is dead from a brain aneurysm."  
  
"Mein Gott." All those headaches....no. "No! You're lying! I vant to see her!" Kurt could not believe the voice.  
  
"Kitty Pryde is dead," the harsh voice intoned, "Kitty Pryde is dead. Kitty Pryde is dead...."  
  
"No!" Kurt screamed, then crumpled to the floor. Those men, had they really killed her? Why? He put his head in his hands, covering his sensitive elfin ears. No, no, no....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Threat smiled as he used the special night-vision glasses to watch Kurt struggle against what he was being told. Good, very good. The sooner they broke him the faster they could put into the program. As for Shadowcat...he turned to another screen. Kitty had been placed in a tank of cold water, and she was valiantly treading, but Threat knew she was tired. She would succumb soon, and her next phase would begin.  
  
"Keep me informed." Threat left the control room and headed for his office. He had people to call who would be interested in his latest acquisitions.  
  
Notes:  
  
Kind of a short chapter, but I'm pretty pressed for time right now. Don't count on another one for maybe a week, but I'll try to get one on sooner than that. Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are all great, especially PF and Equavetporsche.  
  
Until the Warwolves become the pets of choice for the X-Men, Make Mine Marvel! ~ RedLion2 


	10. Taking Charge

Marvel owns all the X-Men characters. I just like to borrow them for a while for my own amusement and yours.  
  
Chapter 10: Taking Charge  
  
Logan left the study, his mind in turmoil. The way he figured, Kurt and Kitty were in danger, and this was no time to stand around talking about plans. Charles could plan 'til he was blue in the face, but the Wolverine was through. Action was what was needed; action was what Logan was all about.  
  
"Mr. Logan!" He sighed, contemplating not stopping. "Mr. Logan, wait!" A female voice. He sighed again.  
  
"What?" he growled, turning. Jubilee, Amara, and Rahne were hurrying toward him.  
  
"We want to go with you," Jubilee said, stopping in front of him. "We don't want to wait around."  
  
"No way. I told you kids to go home." Logan turned and started down the hall. "I mean it." He could hear them following and gritted his teeth. Women.  
  
"Mr. Logan, we just want to help," Rahne pleaded. "Please?"  
  
"Go help Charles plan."  
  
"No. We're tired of sitting around." Amara rushed around and stood in his path, causing Logan to stop. "We'll stay close and do whatever you tell us."  
  
"If you don't let us go, we'll just follow you," Jubilee pointed out. Rahne and Amara nodded. Logan was breathing hard, trying to keep his temper under wraps. And he did admire their tenacity.  
  
"Fine. Get suited up and meet me in the garage." The girls hurried off, knowing he would try to leave them. And no way were they going to let that happen!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Why do you wan to help them?" Fred asked, rubbing his rotund stomach. "She doesn't like you anymore, and you hate Kurt."  
  
"Because it wasn't fair," Lance said, leaning back against a tree. The Brotherhood had retreated into the forest bordering the school; no one would say it, but they didn't want to stray far from the other mutants. There was, indeed, safety in numbers. And from the cover of the trees they had witnessed Kurt and Kitty's kidnappings.  
  
"Wasn'tfair?" Pietro asked, puzzled. "Sowhat?"  
  
Lance turned on him, the ground trembling. "Kitty might not like me and I don't like the freak, but no mutant should get taken like that."  
  
"They have the X-Men, yo," Todd said, shrugging.  
  
"Yeah, and maybe they won't be able to do anything," Lance retorted. "All I'm sayin' is I don't want Kitty, or the freak, to get killed."  
  
Pietro frowned. "Countmeout."  
  
"Fine. I don't need you." Lance stalked away. He wasn't afraid of any governmental agency. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.  
  
"Lance, wait." Tabitha ran to catch up with him, her blue eyes troubled. "I'll help too." He eyed her, his gaze hard and forceful.  
  
"Okay, fine. Come on." The pretty blonde followed along behind him, wondering what she was getting into, and deciding it didn't matter. Kitty had been a sister siren, and she needed help.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kitty woke slowly, her blue eyes feeling crusted and dry. Shaking her head to clear the cobwebs of sleep, she knew she was no longer at home. Steel bars surrounded her, and the floor was made from what appeared to be smooth, hard glass. Getting to her feet, Kitty realized she was wet, and somewhat cold. Where was she? The memories of what had happened were dim; there were no throbbing head pains now, though, and she was eternally grateful.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" She spun to face the speaker, seeing a boy about her own age with dark hair and concerned eyes. "Don't worry, I'm a friend."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Kitty was in no mood to be charitable.  
  
"Yeah" His voice had softened, and he had a sad smile on his face.  
  
"Where are we?" Kitty asked, standing where she was, not eager to trust someone she didn't know. "Have you seen a....a blue furry guy?" She felt her stomach lurch and heart constrict when the boy shook his head.  
  
"A friend of yours?" he asked, wishing he could console the girl. She was younger than he, not by much, but young enough, and he felt somewhat protective of her, ever since the men had just dumped her wet, limp body onto the hard cell floor.  
  
"Yes." Kitty felt sick to her stomach, and willed away the tears she felt in her eyes. No. No, she would not cry.  
  
"We're at a mutant holding facility," the boy said. Kitty looked at him closer, seeing a gentleness in his deep brown eyes. She walked over to him. "Did they hurt you?" he asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I don't really remember much," Kitty admitted. He smiled then, and she gave him a small smile in return.  
  
"It's probably better that way. You should try to sleep," he advised. "We don't get much around here." Kitty noted that he was taller than she, about Kurt's height, and his skin was darker, like Roberto's.  
  
"I'm afraid to," she whispered, feeling cold at the realization she was truly alone, with none of her friends to help her.  
  
"I'll watch out for you." She looked up at him. "Us mutants have to help each other," he added. "Go on, senorita, sleep. I promise I'll be here."  
  
"Thanks." Kitty began to get down on the floor, when she wondered if she could simply phase out. Nothing happened. The boy almost seemed amused.  
  
"Your powers won't work here," he said, shaking his head. "Don't know why, but they won't."  
  
Kitty just gave a curt nod of her head and curled up on the floor, away from him. She wanted Kurt. She hoped wherever he was, he was safe.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Do you think he's okay?" the girl's voice was soft, her bright blue eyes wide under a man of blonde hair. The boy in the cell next to her stared at the prone figure lying on the floor in the cell across from them.  
  
"Ah don't know. It looks like they worked him ovah pretty good, huh?" There was a twang to his gentle voice.  
  
"Yes." The girl turned away, her heart heavy. Must another mutant be put through all the abuse? This mutant was blue, with fur that seemed to cover him from head to foot, and a long, spade-tipped tail. An odd one, she thought.  
  
"It's going to be okay, Sal. We'll get out of heah," the boy said, coming near to the bars that separated them. "Ah promise." He leaned his 5'11" frame against the bars. The girl gave him a quiet smile, but his words rang hollow in her ears. There was no way out. The Wildcards had them, and they weren't letting go.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Threat waited outside the high-priority lab, his cold jade eyes lingering on what appeared to be a grey cloud hovering inside a holding tank in the lab. He knew the cloud was actually millions of nano computers, microscopic machines that bent to the will of their programmer. They were ingenious. They were useful. They were what made up the Reactor virus.  
  
"Ah, I am sorry to have kept you waiting. The ah, project, needed some fine- tuning." The scientist that ushered Threat into the lab was not apologetic. He didn't need to be.  
  
"Everything is fine?" Threat would not accept any other answer but yes. The scientist sighed, scratching his head.  
  
"Yes, yes. Of course it's fine. Is it ever anything else?" The man led Threat to the back of the lab where two men in Marine uniforms waited.  
  
"You have the girl?"  
  
"Yes, we have Shadowcat."  
  
"We need to begin her breaking down soon."  
  
Threat gave a tight smile. "We also captured Nightcrawler." Both men grunted in surprise. "His breaking down has already begun, as has Shadowcat's."  
  
"Excellent. Has he been infected?"  
  
Threat shook his head. "The Reactor virus was not ready." All 3 government men turned to the scientist. Dr. Willis Berner sighed again. Did military men understand nothing?!  
  
"I told you it was being fine-tuned. Remember gentlemen, they are machines, and as such, they need to be modified, tweaked, as we learn about them."  
  
"I want Nightcrawler infected by 0600 tomorrow." The senior officer stood up and looked at Threat. "Get me the rest of Xavier's students."  
  
"Of course." Threat watched the Marines leave, then turned to Berner. "You finished my pet project yet?"  
  
Berner smiled. "Perhaps we need to talk." Threat followed the scientist into a back office and closed the door securely behind them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I can't believe the Professor isn't going to do anything yet," Bobby said as he opened the fridge, a frown on his youthful, handsome face.  
  
"He doesn't want to rush in," Sam said, sitting down on a stool. "He's just bein' cautious."  
  
"Yeah, and Kurt and Cat might be dead," Ray said, scowling as Bobby handed him a can of Mountain Dew.  
  
"Hey, don't say that!" Roberto retorted, settling next to Sam. The darkly handsome Brazilian asked for a can of Coke. "The Wildcards won't kill them. They want to use them, remember?"  
  
"Well, what if they kill them while training? It happens." Ray was stubbornly defending his position.  
  
"Both of you shut up." Bobby was in no mood to listen to any more arguing. "I say we go in and get them."  
  
"Oh yeah, on our own? That's suicide," Roberto said, snorting. "Like I said, they probably aren't in immediate danger."  
  
"How would you know, Rob?" Ray asked, staring at him. "Who knows what they're being put through right now? And they were kidnapped! I'm really sure they enjoyed that!"  
  
Before Rob could retort, Sam held up a hand. "Don't fight, guys. It won't do anyone any good. We need to have a plan."  
  
Ray sat down across from him. "Okay, Johnny Reb, give it to us then." Sam scowled. Bobby leaned in on the end of the bar.  
  
"Sam's right. If Xavier wants to play around, we'll go in and rescue them." He was calm and cool, and soon the 4 young men were making a plan.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Logan was in the X-van, just putting it into reverse, when the 3 girls came running out. He sighed and threw it into park, and they climbed in, Jubilee taking shotgun. "Okay, Mr. Logan, we're ready."  
  
"Yeah, but am I?" he asked, frowning while he backed out. He never thought twice about his own safety, but with 3 young girls along...Charles would have his head. But then, Charles wanted to screw around and sit on his hands, and Logan wouldn't stand for that. When a teammate was in trouble, you went in and got them.  
  
"I feel kind of like that old TV show, Charlie's Angels," Amara said, but her voice was hard. She was sort of at odds with Kitty, but only because she was jealous of her. No one could just waltz in and kidnap two of her friends.  
  
"Yeah - we're Logan's Angels," Rahne quipped, earning her a glare in the rearview.  
  
"Think this is going to be fun?" the Wolverine growled. "Ya better get out."  
  
"Oh no, I'm ready for this," Wolfsbane hurried to assure him.  
  
"We all are," Jubilee added, and Logan rolled through the remains of the gate.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lance and Tabitha watched from the corner of the mansion, exchanging a look. It looked like someone was already on the move. Lance narrowed his eyes. If anyone was going to rescue Kitty, it would be him. Then she'd have to take him back. All he needed were some more reinforcements. He motioned to Tabby and they ran toward the front door.  
  
Notes:  
  
Thanks for your patience with this story. It's taking me some time to get it down. Hopefully, I've found the direction, and it's going to be a wild journey for us all. Can you guess who the other captives are at the holding facility? I think my clues are pretty blatant. Oh, and I'm shortening Roberto's name to Rob for this story. Don't like it? Tough. Writer's prerogative!  
  
Until Xavier starts using Rogaine, Make Mine Marvel! RL2 


	11. All Things Aside

Marvel owns the X-Men and New Mutants.  
  
Sorry for such a long delay; I've been concentrating on my Voltron story line. I promise to update this a lot more often and will finish it soon.  
  
This chapter is for Kurtty luver.  
  
Chapter 11: All Things Aside  
  
Lance pounded on the door, Tabby standing beside him, nervous and unsure of herself. Lance pounded again, anger in his deep, dark eyes. Were they all deaf?  
  
"Lance, try to be nice, okay?" Tabby pleaded, all of her wild child bravado gone. He snorted.  
  
"Yeah, right." No, there would be no niceness, not this day. Either they would help him, on his terms, or they wouldn't.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Get the door!" Evan yelled to no one in particular. And no one in particular answered. Grousing to himself, he opened it, and Lance stormed in, shoving by him, followed by Tabby, who looked apologetic.  
  
"Hey, you can't just..."Evan sputtered.  
  
"Shut up. I'm here to get a gang together to rescue Kitty," Lance said, looking around.  
  
"Oh really? Since when are you so concerned with her?" Evan shot back, glaring at him.  
  
"What is going on?" They all turned to see Scott coming toward them, his strides hard. Behind him were Jean and Rogue.  
  
"I'm going to rescue Kitty, and I need help," Lance said, staring down the leader of the young X-Men.  
  
"You? Since when do you care about her?" Rogue asked, stopping in front of Scott. "Ya'll didn't seem ta care about her until she started datin' Kurt." Her green eyes flashed, and she was tense. Scott put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"So maybe I care now. You gonna help me or not?" Lance barked, narrowing his eyes. What he wouldn't give to bring the place down on them right now.  
  
"Please, we really do want to help them," Tabby said, her tone sincere. "We have to get them out before something happens to them."  
  
Scott pressed his lips together, thinking. He didn't like Lance, and that feeling was mutual, but something had to be done. Professor X, for reasons unknown, was choosing to just sit back and do nothing, and Hank and Ororo seemed content with that. "Okay, say we help you two. Do you have a plan yet?"  
  
Lance shook his head. "No, but with all of us we can come up with one." Scott raised an eyebrow. "Look, we're wasting time. Come on, Tabby." Lance turned to go. Who needed the X-Geeks, anyway? Boom Boom followed, reluctantly.  
  
"Wait. I'll help, but we have to work together. You aren't going to call all the shots," Cyclops said, trying to sound like a leader. Rogue looked up at him.  
  
"Really? You're goin' ta work with him?" When Scott nodded, she took a deep breath. "Okay, count me in."  
  
"Anyone else?" Lance asked, finding some small measure of comfort in Scott agreeing to help. Jean and Evan nodded. "Lets roll."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Charles sat at his desk, drumming his fingers on the polished mahogany. Storm and Beast were eying him, and he wanted more than anything to just disappear. This was like one of his worst nightmares come true. He knew Logan had left with the 3 girls, and the 4 younger boys were setting up their own plan. And just now, Scott, Evan, Jean, and Rogue had left with Lance and Tabitha. And yet he sat here, doing nothing.  
  
"Charles? We must act, and soon. We cannot allow Kitten and Kurt to be turned into assassins," Storm said, coming closer to his desk.  
  
"Ororo, things are not that simple. We cannot merely attack a government facility," he told her, hating himself for his cowardice. There were things that he couldn't tell them, things that had been done, and said.  
  
"So we sit back and wait? Wait for what?" she argued.  
  
"I don't know." And he really didn't.  
  
"Tell us the truth, Charles. Tell us why you won't attack," Hank said, leaning on the desk. "Your students are in danger."  
  
"I know that, Hank. All I can say is that my hands are currently tied. I can't do anything yet." He leaned back in his wheelchair. "Please, leave me for now."  
  
They stared at him, at the man whom they'd thought had all the answers, and felt let down. Hank took Ororo's elbow and guided her from the room; she moved stiffly, as if in deep thought. "Hank, we must save the children. Even if Charles won't help."  
  
"We will, Storm. Let me do some thinking, and I'll meet with you in an hour," Hank promised, watching as she walked off. He heaved a sigh and headed for his study. Certainly he could come up with an idea.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurt sat up, blinking his eyes, his muscles aching. What had happened? Where was he?  
  
"Hey man, you okay?" He glanced across the hallway and saw a young man staring at him, wearing a concerned look. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No, I zink I'm okay." Kurt stood up, wobbly at first, but able to move. He went to the front of his cell. "Vhere am I?"  
  
"A mutant holding facility. I'm Rusty, and this is Sally," the boy said, indicating a pretty blonde-haired young woman. Kurt's yellow eyes widened. Katzchen!  
  
"Did you see a girl with dark brown hair?" he asked, almost frantic. The voice had said Kitty was dead, but Kurt refused to believe it.  
  
Rusty shook his head. "No, but that doesn't mean she's not here. It's a pretty big place."  
  
"Have you been here long?" Kurt asked, gazing about the cell. He had to escape, had to rescue Kitty before she was hurt.  
  
"About a month. Both of us," Rusty said, glancing at Sally. She'd been very quiet, and he was worried about her. "Oh, and your powers won't work. We've been trying to get out, and we can't." There was the sound of a door opening and closing, and rapid footsteps approaching. Sally shrank back in her cell; she was afraid that they were coming for her.  
  
Threat stopped in front of her cell, watching as a lion does a gazelle. "It's alright, lovely. Really, it is. I'll have some time for you soon." She shivered, trying not to cry. Time alone with Threat was miserable, particularly if he liked your looks.  
  
"Leave her alone," Rusty warned, feeling braver than his 18 years. Threat laughed at him.  
  
"You don't frighten me, boy." Turning to face Kurt's cell, he sized the blue mutant up. Nightcrawler backed up, his eyes showing his nerves. "And you. We need to have a talk."  
  
"Vhere is Kitty?" Kurt asked, holding his head up. Threat scared him, but the German was trying not to let it show. If Kitty was alive, he would save her.  
  
"Oh, Miss Pryde? She's dead. Some brain seizure or something. She's not important, Mr. Wagner. At least, not to me. I believe she was your girlfriend or something?"  
  
Kurt felt his heart constrict, and forced back any emotion. Perhaps the man was baiting him. He really didn't feel that Kitty was dead. "You lie. Vhere is she?"  
  
Threat's jade eyes sparkled with delight. This one was strong-willed. Good. He liked a challenge. "Perhaps I do lie, perhaps she is dead. Either way, you won't see her again. If I were you, I would sleep. You'll need your energy." Threat turned and leaned on Sally's door, letting his eyes rove over her. She was good-looking, and he enjoyed his sessions with her. "See you tomorrow, beautiful."  
  
The 3 mutants watched him leave, and only then did Sally cry. She knew what Threat would do to her; it was one of his ways of breaking down the girls. Rusty settled on his knees close to the bars that separated them. "Shh, Sally. Please don't cry," he begged, wishing there was some way to truly comfort her.  
  
"Vhat did he do to her?" Kurt asked, walking up to the door of his cell. He didn't really want to know, but hoped it wasn't what he feared.  
  
Sally's sobs tampered down into sniffles. She couldn't talk, not yet, maybe not ever, about the horrors of being trapped with Threat. Rusty looked up at Kurt. "Just pray he doesn't treat your friend like he does Sally." The young man reached out to touch her arm; she slid over until they were as close as possible. Kurt swallowed hard. Kitty would be no match for a man like Threat; the blue mutant could only imagine what would happen to her.  
  
"I vill pray," he whispered, and sat down on the floor, his golden eyes closed. Wherever Kitty was, he prayed fervently that she was safe.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Are you sure these are the right directions?" Ray asked from the driver's seat of the Explorer.  
  
"Well, that's where Professor X said they'd be," Sam drawled, nodding. "Ah'm not real great with directions."  
  
"Just drive, Ray," Bobby commanded from the copilot seat. "We have to get them out before that guy hurts them."  
  
"I swear, if he hurts Kitty..." Rob let the sentence trail off, as if realizing he'd spoken outloud. Ray looked at him in the rearview.  
  
"You got a thing for Cat?" he asked, passing another vehicle. He tried to stay the speed limit; with no drivers license, he didn't want to get pulled over.  
  
Roberto shrugged, his cheeks hot. "So what if I do. I know she's dating Kurt. I just don't want her hurt."  
  
"Me either, or Kurt, so step on it." Bobby was calm, but driven. He figured the 4 of them could rescue the pair without too many problems, and get back before school the next morning. The facility where Charles had said they'd be was only 3 hours away.  
  
"Sure thing, boss." Ray punched the gas.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kitty was running, from what, she wasn't sure, only knowing it was bad. Faster, her heart racing, her legs about to give out. She needed help. "Kurt!" She sat up, her face bathed in sweat.  
  
"Shh, senorita! Hush! He'll hear you!" Kitty turned toward the voice, recognizing the speaker. He was standing, his face white and drawn. "Shh, don't talk."  
  
Kitty got up, feeling scared and disoriented. She went over to him, resting her forehead on the cool bars. The boy glanced at her, glad she didn't seem as afraid of him now. "Okay, senorita, I think it's safe."  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, lifting her light blue eyes to his face. He came nearer to her.  
  
"Julio Richter. Call me Ric."  
  
"Catherine Pryde. Kitty." He smiled; the nickname fit her quite well. "Who were you afraid would hear me?"  
  
He frowned. "His name is Threat, and he sees and hears everything that goes on here. I was afraid if he knew you were awake he would take you away, and hurt you." Kitty's eyes widened.  
  
"Why would he do that? Who is this guy, anyway?" Ric saw her confusion, and sighed.  
  
"Do you know who the Wildcards are?" he asked, watching as a look of horror came over her petite face.  
  
"The assassins?" she whispered, looking up at him. Ric nodded. "We have to escape!" There was a great urgency in her voice, and a growing panic.  
  
"There is no escaping, Senorita Kitty," he said, his brown eyes concerned. "Please, we have to keep our voices down. He'll hurt you!" And why that fact frightened him so much, Ric wasn't sure, because he'd never cared about any girl before.  
  
Kitty felt her legs buckling, but stayed upright by hanging on to the cell bars. Ric swallowed hard, hating that he couldn't be of any help to her, but he'd been here too long for any optimism to remain. Kitty leaned on the bars, thinking. Those terrible headaches, ending up here, a prisoner....everything had to be connected, and she looked up at Ric. "Do you have terrible headaches?" she whispered.  
  
Ric's face paled. "Like no other pain I've felt," he whispered back. Kitty nodded, feeling sick. She hoped that the others were searching for her and Kurt, and she hoped Kurt was surviving. They could not let the Wildcards win. 


	12. Let the Game Begin

Marvel owns all the X-Men Evo characters. I own the Wildcards.  
  
Thanks to Kurttyluver, GoldAngel2, and Jen23 for their very-appreciated reviews.  
  
Chapter 12: Let the Game Begin  
  
Threat walked into the back room, a room hidden away from any probing eyes. He closed the door with great care, then turned to look at the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes upon. Stacey "Stasis" Ward stared at him, her ultramarine eyes glowing beneath her shaggy blonde mane.  
  
"Good afternoon, my dear. How are you feeling?" Threat touched her cheek, his eyes on her gorgeous face. It amazed him that a 15 year old could possess such beauty and grace.  
  
"I'm fine, Sir." He could see the concentration in her face; the extra mutants they had brought in were really taxing her abilities. For Stasis could put "on hold" the powers of other mutants, rendering them virtually defenseless.  
  
"Very good, my pet. Keep them all under control." Threat left the room, singing to himself as he headed to the labs. Surely the good doctor would have the Reactor Virus ready for him now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"That's the place?" Rahne asked, staring at the dilapidated old building, disbelief in her voice. "Doesn't look like much."  
  
"Appearances are deceiving," Logan said, getting out of the van. The girls huddled close to him; his presence gave them a confidence that they didn't feel alone. "Stay close."  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Logan. We will," Jubilee assured him. Logan nodded and started moving closer, his animal senses on high alert. He wasn't about to get captured.  
  
There were few guards outside. Logan paused, sniffing, and his eyes narrowed. He wasn't picking up any new smells. Something wasn't right. "Mr. Logan?" Amara noticed the disconcerted look on his stubbly face.  
  
"Somethin' ain't right. Get back to the van." He herded them away. Ten steps later his sense of smell kicked back in.  
  
"We aren't leaving, are we?" Jubilee asked, concerned.  
  
"I don't think our powers work here," Logan said, quite sure.  
  
"So what do we do?" Rahne asked, flustered. "We have to help them!"  
  
"We will, darlin'. We will." Logan got them back in the van and called out to Charles.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Drive faster!" Lance snapped, looking at Scott's speedometer.  
  
"Back off!" Scott snarled, shooting Avalanche a nasty look.  
  
"Don't argue!" Rogue yelled, green eyes flashing in annoyance. "We have ta save Kitty and Kurt!"  
  
The 3 boys were crowded together up front, Lance squished into the middle, while the 3 girls rode in back. Jean was quiet, thinking. What could they do to help? They had directions to get there, and she wondered why the Professor wasn't trying to help Kurt and Kitty, and yet was obviously willing to let his other students go into harm's way.  
  
"Hey, that's the School's Explorer!" Evan said, pointing. Scott punched the gas and the nimble sports car responded, bringing them even with the SUV. Ray was driving; the blonde didn't look too surprised to see them. Scott pulled in front of him. At least they would all be together now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The phone rang in Charles' office and he picked it up, ready to talk. "Charles? What has happened?" Dietrich Ballard asked, looking over his shoulder for signs of anyone listening in.  
  
"Threat has 2 of my students, and several more have gone to rescue them. Dietrich, you must pull the plug on the experiment!" Charles was adamant. "Your technology has created a monster!"  
  
"You helped, Charles. Don't try to deny your participation! You thought the nanotechnoloy was just as important!" Dietrich did not take well to being blamed.  
  
"I didn't know you were selling it to Threat! And giving him your niece to boot! You realize Stacey has all of those captured mutants' powers on hold? They're defenseless against the technology!" Charles pounded his fist on the desk. "You must stop Threat!"  
  
Dietrich laughed, a cold, harsh sound. "And give up my benefactor? I've become accustomed to a certain lifestyle, Charles. Rescue your students yourself. Certainly a brilliant telepath like yourself could break Stacey's hold?"  
  
"Not without damaging her, Dietrich." Charles paused to let that sink in. Dietrich had cared for Stacey from age 5, when her parents were killed in a train wreck while on business. She meant a great deal to him.  
  
"What do I need to do?" Dietrich asked, his voice now contrite. He would never risk Stacey being harmed. The only reason he had allowed Threat to take her was the man's promise that she would be well-taken care of.  
  
"You've developed a way to contain the nanocomputers?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm not sure it's foolproof."  
  
"We'll have to hope it is. Meet me at our normal place, in one hour. I will be waiting for you, with the rest of my students." Charles hung up, then heard Logan calling for him, but ignored the Wolverine. He had his own message to broadcast.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dietrich Ballard eyed the small device inside the glass display case. It had the power to destroy all the nanocomputers, but had to be near them in order to do so. He was sure Xavier's students could make quite a distraction, but only if Stacey would relieve her hold on their powers. Sighing, he scooped up the case and deposited it in his jacket pocket.  
  
He had only ever wanted to do good in the world, but like so many before him, he had let the desire for wealth turn against that ideal. Now, he was going to pay for his sins.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
One hour later the brilliant Harvard scientist pulled into a highly- frequented mall parking lot, spotting Charles' car. There were 3 other vehicles gathered around it. He made his way over to the group.  
  
Charles had already explained everything to his X-Men; how he and Ballard had played around with nanotechnology, how Ballard had sold it to Threat, and how, quite possibly, Threat was using it to subdue mutants for assassin training.  
  
"Dietrich. These are my students, and my teachers: Dr. Hank McCoy, Ororo Munroe, and Logan."  
  
Ballard nodded to them, noting the icy looks he was being given. "I have it, Charles. Can you stop Stacey without hurting her?" His voice was anxious.  
  
"I believe so. Jean Grey is also a telepath, and I think we can work against Stacey enough to break her hold." Charles indicated a pretty redhead.  
  
"I need to be in the room with the nanocomputers in order for this work." Ballard pulled out the metallic cube. "If it works right, it will draw them inside itself and then overcharge them, causing them to blow apart."  
  
Charles nodded. "Jean and I will battle Stacey from outside. My teachers will take the students in 3 teams to rescue my other students and any other mutants who are there. Lets be on our way."  
  
The 4 boys moved toward the Explorer, Ray jangling the keys. Hank met him at the door. "I'll take those." Berzerker reluctantly handed them over and climbed in back with Rob and Sam.  
  
"You think this'll work?" Lance asked Scott as they pulled back on the road. Evan and Jean had opted to ride with Charles and Storm, so there was more room in the Cobraesque car.  
  
"It has to," Scott said, voice hard. "We have to rescue them." Lance settled back in the leather seat. At least they had a plan. 


	13. Rescue and Recovery

Marvel Comics owns X-Men: Evolution, and I am grateful to them for letting me play around with their characters. Stasis belongs to me, as do Dr. Dietrich Ballard, Threat, and the Wildcards.  
  
There is only 1 more chapter after this, and I dedicate them both to Kurttyluver, for keeping after me to finish this story. Thanks!  
  
GoldAngel2 and Jen23, my 2 devoted fans - I am devoted to your works as well. You are both wonderful, passionate writers, and I am enjoying talking with you!  
  
During the rescue mission part, I will be referring to the mutants by their code names. For those of you who aren't familiar with them, here they are.  
  
Scott - Cyclops  
  
Logan - Wolverine  
  
Kitty - Shadowcat  
  
Kurt - Nightcrawler  
  
Sally - Skids  
  
Ric- Rictor  
  
Ororo - Storm  
  
Hank - Beast  
  
Ray - Berzerker  
  
Roberto - Sunspot  
  
Bobby - Iceman  
  
Sam - Cannonball  
  
Amara - Magma  
  
Rahne - Wolfsbane  
  
Tabitha - Boom Boom  
  
Lance - Avalanche  
  
Chapter 13: Rescue and Recovery  
  
Threat approached Kitty's cell, and she darted back from him, her heart racing. Ric watched as the man opened her door and beckoned to her.  
  
"Come along, my dear."  
  
"No." Kitty glared in defiance at him. Threat showed no concern. He held a tiny device with a small yellow button on it. Pressing the button, he smiled as Kitty screamed and grabbed her head.  
  
"I insist." He turned and pointed the device at Ric, who lunged away from the bars separating him from the pretty girl, his head feeling crushed.  
  
Kitty staggered to her feet, seeing that he was hurting Ric. She could not be cause to his pain. "Okay! Stop!" she yelled and Threat smiled at her.  
  
"Very good, pretty one." He took her arm, his grip tight but not painful. Pain was only ever necessary as an enforcer; he saw no need to use it on her if she came willingly.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Kitty asked, trying to be brave.  
  
"You will see shortly."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurt's eyes had jerked open at the sound of a shrill scream. Kitty! He'd know her shriek anywhere. Startled, he realized he'd been praying for just over 2 hours. Kitty's screams died away, and Kurt knew he had to get away so he could rescue her.  
  
"Threat's going to hurt her," Rusty said, staring at Kurt.  
  
"How do you know?" Kurt was fearful of the answer.  
  
Rusty shrugged and cast a glance at Sally, who had fallen asleep. "Sally screams when he comes for her, too." There was sadness in the boy's voice, and Kurt knew it was hard watching someone you liked being hurt when you could do nothing about it.  
  
"Ve vill get out," Kurt told him, trying to sound positive. "Mein freunds vill come for us."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Threat brought Kitty into a small room with no light. He eyed her. "The object of the game, my dear, is to defend yourself against me. Do not let me catch you."  
  
"And if you do?" Kitty lifted her head, her blue eyes showing her spirit.  
  
Threat ran his eyes up and down her sleek body. "It will be a great pleasure for me." Her eyes widened, and as the door swung shut and left her in total darkness with him, she screamed for Kurt.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Katzchen!" Kurt flung himself at the bars, eyes wild with panic. The room where Kitty was fighting to protect herself was very near to where he was, and her cries for him were enough to drive him insane.  
  
"It's no use! You can't help her!" Rusty yelled, afraid that the blue mutant would hurt himself in his frenzied state.  
  
Kurt was breathing hard, his fur wet with his exertions. He could not take this. His Katzchen was in very real danger, and he was helpless to save her. In desperation, he cried out to her, hoping she would at least be able to hear his voice.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Professor X eyed the old building, waiting for Jean to come to his side. Dietrich Ballard palmed the small cube, the only thing that could save the young students, and wondered. How was it he had come this far? And was it really his responsibility to wreck all of that hard work? But yet, his niece was inside too, and he would not abandon her again.  
  
"What's the plan?" the Wolverine growled, his claws already sprung. Storm and Beast were with him, both determined and anxious. The students stood with Cyclops.  
  
Charles folded his hands in his lap. "Jean and I will subdue Stasis from here. Once we have her blocked, you may enter and use your powers to release the captives." Jean rubbed her hands nervously on her khakis. "Ready, Jean?"  
  
"Yes, Professor." The beautiful redhead closed her eyes and unleashed her sizable amount of power, feeling Xavier's power next to hers, flowing out to the building.  
  
Inside the compound, Stasis' eyes widened as she felt a force come over her, seeking to block and control her abilities. She gasped; she wasn't trained for this. The power was overwhelming, crushing her mind, shutting her down.  
  
Charles nodded, his eyes closed. "Go."  
  
The Wolverine charged, taking Wolfsbane, Jubilee, and Magma with him, the 3 girls straight-faced and ready to fight. They really were "Logan's Angels."  
  
Storm flew toward the compound, Sunspot, Berzerker, Iceman, and Cannonball running hard in her wake. Iceman could barely contain a yell of frustrated excitement. This was it.  
  
Beast approached, a baseball cap backward on his head, sunglasses hiding his stormy eyes. Woe be to anyone who got in his way. Cyclops, Avalanche, Spyke, Boom Boom, and Rogue were all right behind him. It was time for paybacks.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kitty kept moving, but her screams were done. She had heard Kurt yelling to her, and even that small gesture was somewhat comforting. Threat grabbed at her but missed, knocking Kitty toward the wall. Taking a chance, she held her breath and let herself go.......  
  
And ended up outside the room. Suppressing a scream of delight, she ran towards Kurt's voice, phasing into the detention cell where he was pacing. "Kurt! Kurt!" she cried out, and leaped into the blue mutant's outstretched arms, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Kitty? Katzchen!" He hugged her tight, his heart hammering at the sight of her. "B-But how?!"  
  
"I don't know! But our powers work! Come on!" Shadowcat said, tugging on his arm. Nightcrawler disappeared in a puff of smoke and brimstone, and she phased through the door.  
  
Nightcrawler leaned against the bars of Rusty's cell. "Hang on. I vill get you out."  
  
Skids backed up against her cell, almost afraid to exercise her force- field, but more afraid of remaining Threat's captive. She blasted away her cell door and stepped through, watching in awe as Nightcrawler appeared with Rusty, who embraced her tightly.  
  
"Nightcrawler, I have to help someone," Shadowcat called out, and he nodded, following close after her. Skids and Rusty were right behind them, unwilling to be left behind.  
  
The 3 mutant teams were "clearing the house," as Iceman would later say, leaving no doors unopened, no halls unchecked. The young mutants were in control, but excited: this was their first real mission, and they were doing it, really getting into the thick of things.  
  
Threat heard the alarms going off and grabbed his Reactor Remote, as he called it, and hit the button as he ran from the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ballard crept through the halls, armed with a handgun that he fully intended to use if cornered. He found the lab; it was pure chaos, and none of the guards were concerned with it. He walked in and saw the tank where a million little dots seemed to be floating. This was it; his creations, so beautiful, so perfect.  
  
~You must do it~ The thought was a swift jab in his mind, and Ballard scowled.  
  
~Have it your way, Charles~ Ballard took out the metallic cube and activated it. The particles in the glass tank began to vibrate as he put his hand next to the tank. It fascinated him to watch as the particles were drawn toward the cube and then into it, their attraction too strong for the tank's force field to handle.  
  
Within seconds the tiny, microscopic computers were destroyed and the Harvard scientist fell to his knees, tears in his eyes. He had just destroyed one of the greatest creations ever known to man.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ric! Ric!" Shadowcat screamed as she phased into the corridor, but stopped when she saw their detention cells completely leveled, as if Avalanche had been through. It made her wonder...did Ric have the same power as Lance?  
  
"Shadowcat? Let's go!" Nightcrawler yelled, anxious to leave this military prison. She turned to him and then grabbed her head as a horrible pain bit into her mind. Nightcrawler grabbed her arm, pulling her to him, his yellow eyes lit with concern. "Hang on to me, Katzchen!" She tried but couldn't do anything but cry as the pain intensified. The blue mutant wrapped his arms and tail about her and teleported.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rictor ran down the halls, trying to remember which way he had been brought in. He saw a group of young girls running toward him, followed by a man with wild hair and....claws.  
  
"Hey! Are you okay?" Magma asked, stopping and putting a hand on his shoulder. Rictor was about to answer when a sharp, dagger-like pain ripped into his mind. The Reactor Virus...he had forgotten about it.  
  
"Wolverine, he's hurt!" Wolfsbane called back and the short, stocky X- Man stopped beside them, eyes narrowed. The kid had whatever Shadowcat had.  
  
"Get him outside! Now!" the Wolverine barked, and the 3 girls began leading Rictor out, watchful for any danger.  
  
Rusty and Skids, both afflicted with the Virus, had been found by Beast and his team, and were brought out. The X-Men were making headway, and the nanocomputers had been destroyed. The fight would end well. Charles sighed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
An hour later, all the X-Men, the 3 new mutants, and Ballard gathered around Charles. He looked at them all; his team was tired, with the exception of Logan, and Ballard looked haggard and old.  
  
"Where is Stacy?" Dietrich asked, looking Charles in the eye.  
  
"Still inside, Dietrich, as is Threat." Charles closed his eyes, lowering his head. Threat would not let her go easily.  
  
"Go get her!" Ballard snapped, turning to stare at the X-Men. Logan growled at him, causing the man to stumble back, his eyes wide.  
  
"Threat has her, Dietrich. He will not let her go..." Charles was cut off.  
  
Kitty, Ric, Sally, and Rusty all cried out as the Reactor Virus was activated again, Threat coming out of the old building, holding Stacey tight by the wrist. The remote was in his other hand, and he was obviously enjoying seeing the young mutants in pain.  
  
"Charles and Dietrich. I never would have thought this of you," Threat called out. "First you sell me the technology, and then you come and destroy it. But you forget - 4 of those mutants are already infected."  
  
"Not for long, bub!" Logan roared and rushed toward the man, claws extended, a fierce snarl on his lips. Charles would have called him back, but the Wolverine wouldn't have listened. One quick swipe across the face left Threat stunned while another knocked the remote loose, Logan crushing it beneath his boot.  
  
"Stacy!" Ballard shouted, running to his niece, who appeared stunned, but not hurt. He pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
Kurt wrapped both arms around Kitty, crushing her to his chest, grazing her forehead with his soft lips. "It's over, liebchen," he whispered, stroking her hair back from her delicate face. She was crying, but the sobs were subsiding as she listened to Kurt's gentle voice.  
  
Logan crossed back over to Charles, who nodded. "Let's go home, everyone. We are done here." As Ororo and Hank began gathering the students and the 3 new mutants to leave, Ballard guided Stacy over to Charles. The pretty blonde looked embarrassed.  
  
"It's not your fault, Stacy," Charles told her gently. "Threat used your power for evil, but that is no reflection on who you are."  
  
"T-Thank you, Professor," she murmured. "C-Can we go home now, Uncle Dietrich?"  
  
"Of course. Nothing will come between us again, Stacy. I promise." His voice shook with the depth of his devotion to her, and she hugged him. Charles smiled as he watched them go, then wheeled around and headed toward his team.  
  
His family. 


	14. Home Again

The X-Men are the property of Marvel Comics. I do lay claim to Stasis, Dr. Ballard, Threat, and the Wildcards. Thanks.

Here it is, the long-awaited last chapter. It's been fun writing this fic, although I don't foresee any other X-Men stories in my near future, but you never know.  A one-shot may appear occasionally. 

Chapter 14: Home Again

            "So they'll be alright?" Logan asked, frowning. Hank nodded. 

            "I can't get the nanotechnology out, but with the control device ruined, they should not be in any further danger," he said, clasping his blue hands together.

            "Very well. Thank you, Hank," Charles said, smiling. "They are no worse for the wear, then?"

            "No. Kitty is having trouble sleeping, so I've prescribed some medication, but she'll be fine," Hank assured him. "Are the other 3 going to stay?"

            "I'm going to take Jean and Scott to talk with their parents. Sally is nervous about staying, but the boys would like to," Charles said, lowering his head.

            "Can't blame her," Logan growled. He hated seeing women, no matter how young, in distress. With that thought, he turned and left Xavier's office. There was a certain half-pint he needed to check on.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Ah'm so glad ta be home," Rogue sighed, leaning against Scott. He nodded, eating a handful of chips. 

            "Yeah, me too." They were enjoying a few moments alone with no interruptions. "You okay?"

            "Ah'm fine, Scott. Ah just hope Kitty and Kurt ah ahlright."

            "I'm sure they are, Rogue. I'm sure they are."

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Kurt watched Kitty as she slept, a soft smile curving over his elfish, cute face. He reached out to push back her hair, wanting to hold her, but knowing she was utterly exhausted. The door opened and Logan strode in, halting at the sight of Kurt.

            "Hey Elf. How is she?"

            "Very tired, Herr Logan," Kurt told him, turning back to his girlfriend. Logan approached and watched for a few moments. No doubt about it, the half-pint held a special place in his wild heart.

            "Take care of her." The Wolverine left the room, smiling. He knew Kurt would do just that.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "It must have been awful for you," Amara said, watching Ric. He shrugged, enjoying the beautiful girl's attention.

            "It was, senorita, but it's over now, thanks to Professor Xavier and you all," he admitted, giving her a quick, shy smile.

            "Will you stay here?" Amara couldn't help but be attracted to him, and he seemed to like her, too.

            "I want to. It's hard, you know, living with people that don't understand."

            "Yeah, I know." Their eyes met with a spark, and they smiled shyly. Ric patted the seat on the couch next to him, and Amara crossed to sit beside him, tossing her dark, glossy hair back over her shoulder. They settled back on the couch together, very content with where they were at.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           

            "So, uh, are you goin' ta stay?" Rusty asked, glancing at Sally. She shrugged, looking out over the pool area. Truth be told, she was nervous about living here. Would she fit in at "Mutant High?"

            "I don't know, Rusty. Are you?" She turned her blue eyes on him. She trusted him, more than anyone else. There was an inherent gentleness to him that calmed her.

            "I think so. They're good people, Sal." Rusty reached over for her hand, and she surprised him by putting her arms around him. He felt her shaking, and began to speak softly to her, wishing he could do more. It would be a long road back for her, and he wanted to help as much as he possibly could.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Tabitha and Lance were at odds as to what to do. Lance just wasn't comfortable at the mansion, but Tabby felt a pull to stay. The question was, would the Professor have her again?

            "I'm leavin' Tabby. Stay if you want," the young rock-tumbler said, and headed for the door. 

            "Lance." He stopped and turned to see the Professor. "You don't have to leave. You were quite an asset to the X-Men today; Scott told me how well you did."

            Lance swallowed hard. His enemy had praised him? "I only did it for Kitty."

            Charles nodded, but his blue eyes showed that he didn't quite believe that. "Even so, I would like you to stay. You and Tabby both."

            "No thanks. Mystique will wonder where I am. I can't let Pietro run things, either." They were lame excuses, but Lance just couldn't stay, not when Kitty had chosen Kurt. Charles sighed.

            "Know that you are welcome at any time, Lance."

            "Sure." Lance left quickly, casting one look over his shoulder. _No_. It was better this way. He couldn't stay. 

            Charles looked at Tabby; she seemed unsure, and poised for flight. "Tabitha, there is a place here for you, if you want it."

            "I-I know, Professor. I just....I've done some bad things," she admitted unhappily. He smiled.

            "I already know. You will have a clean slate."

            Her pretty face lit up. "Yeah? Count me in, then." She caught a glimpse of Evan watching her from the living room, a quiet look in his brown eyes and a ghost smile on his face. Yes, staying here was definitely a good idea.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Charles sat at his desk later that night, just relaxing. Everything was back to normal, or as normal as it ever got living with unique individuals like mutants. He smiled. The mission had been a success, and everyone was safe. He would speak the next day to Dietrich about removing the nanotechnology from Kitty and the 3 new mutants.

            Logan threw open the door and strode in, closing it behind him. He sat in a chair opposite Charles' desk and leaned back, eying the Professor.

            "Everything alright, Logan?"

            "Like ya need to ask, Chuck."

            Charles smiled and sighed. "I'm glad things are back to normal." Logan snorted. "The students did well today."

            "Yeah, not bad. What'll happen to Threat?" They had received word that Logan's strike had blinded him in one eye, but left him okay for the most part.

            "I was afraid you'd ask that. Unfortunately, nothing. Remember, he has the highest clearance from the government for his programs."

            Logan cracked his knuckles, a glare in his eyes. "So he could try this again, huh?" 

            "Yes. But he will think twice about doing it, Logan. All we can do is watch over the children." Charles' voice was low and quiet.

            Logan stretched out, closing his eyes. "I guess we better enjoy the peace while it lasts then, eh?" A cool smile came over his handsome, rough face.

            Charles nodded, a smile on his face as well. "Yes." They sat contentedly in their seats, just enjoying the quiet. There would be another time to fight, and other enemies to vanquish, but for now, they could close their eyes and relax.

            A serene and placid peace settled over the mansion.


End file.
